Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies…
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [COMPLETE] But this one may be a ruby in the rough… and rare rubies are made from blood… [Happy B'day to Valda, please review and post your b'day wishes here! RichardKoriXavier [Religious feel]Caution! Sexual themes. Lemon. Rating changed.]
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minna! This is just lil' something to say, Happy Sweet Sixteenth to the writer we all know and love, Valda! Her birthday is tomorrow so get you birthday wishes in now! Standard disclaimer and explanations at the end! Enjoy! And please review… if not for me, for Valda!_

**

* * *

Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies… **

_Red… Cerise… Crimson… Scarlet… and at last… Ruby… All of which can make danger look beautiful and enticing. Nevertheless, the colour can also express deep emotions, such as anger, fury, love and… lust._

A place, so full of enchantment and wonder that it never sleeps. Where its entwined mysteries and chaos have drawn various Titans to its city walls. Its vibrant Oriental flare, almost tarnished by Western influence, but traditional yet modern all the same. A place, with blinking neon lights with beautiful, calligraphy symbols written in oriental language… The place…

Chinatown… New York City…

A deeply red clad adolescent perched silently on a dark, slightly damp roof, hidden in the shadows. Her dark auburn hair, pulled back into a high, long pony tail and her emerald irises, flawless with emotion and compassion. Her leather tight crimson halter top and equal trousers clung to her like a second skin. To complete the look, shiny jet black high-heeled boots and a black choker with a solitaire ruby. Her keen senses made her aware of the situation being carried out below her. Horde members were crowded around one individual who had been harmlessly walking around in the night. Now usually, Chinatown had been the most peaceful and vivacious location to wonder around and admire the sites... However, that was mere months ago. It's now April and Chinatown has recently become the hotspot of transgression. And all the major shenanigans just had to happen in the unsightly hours of the morning. One in the morning to be exact. The youth kept a great deal of restraint, waiting for the optimum moment to reveal herself. _A package… A stack of green notes… Counterfeit… _She shook her head slowly, producing a whip from her boot, moved it in various circles as she dismounted, whirling it around the culprits, and squeezing them together as if they were dead meat. They struggled and writhed, cussing and cursing as the adolescent sauntered over to them casually.

She smirked suggestively as she flipped out a cell phone from her bust. _I need a back-up. Members have been captured but I'm not taking them down, nor am I doing any interrogation. _She peered over to the guilty party, who were giving her an array of looks. Mostly lustful. "You know _Chica; red _is definitely your colour."

The thug licked his lips and beckoned her to come forward. Giving a _faux _appreciative smile, she walked, swaying her hips seductively to him, curled her index finger in his dark hair, the other index finger caressed his cheek. Lazily, she dropped her palm onto his hot member… _"Oops." _The man laughed at her infectious giggling. _"Close your eyes sugar." _He followed her command as she batted her eyelids causing the others to look on in anticipation, grinning like crazy… _PUNCH _The man instantly sagged at the force, causing the others to gasp in alarm. The girl rolled her eyes. "I hope you sleep tight sugar. And… For y'all… Never call me _Chica!_" She quickly pushed a button on her whip, sending a course of electricity through them. Sighing, she turned around and made way back to her shared apartment. _Sweet Sixteenth is definitely over-rated._

**-X-**

A young man in his late teens paced thoroughly in his shared apartment, a worry line evident on his forehead. He wore dark sunglasses and his hair in a spiked manner. He was dressed in Levi's™ jeans and undershirt, barefoot, but still the lingering scent of Lynx™ hung around him. His sapphire eyes behind the mask squinted again for the umpteenth time at the neon red digits glowing in the dim light. 01:56:39. He sighed once more, struggling to keep his obsession down. It was only a few thugs right? She doesn't need protection, she can handle her own! _Then why does my heart feel chained to her? Why do I feel as if I should be out there with her? _Soft footsteps could be heard in the corridor, the streets below and the rooftop. His eyes darted around, trying to see-through the walls and peer at the pinpoints. No such luck. _Take a risk. You've been doing it most of your life._ Without rational thought, he opened the door and scanned down the corridor. "_Zăo shang hăo _Master Grayson Can I get you some tea?" The waitress asked wearily, tired from her heavy shift. Grayson nodded his head politely and bid her good night before returning to his apartment. He sighed as he placed the two cups of tea on the traditionally carved coffee table. He blinked behind his shades as he noticed the drapery fluttering in the light breeze. _That wasn't like that… _Cautiously, he placed his strong hands on the ledge and his head through the window. He didn't notice the shuffling sound behind him. A slender finger reached out to touch him. He frowned before acting on impulse…

"Ouch! Richard! That hurts, please let me go!" Grayson's eyes widened as he released his room mate. He coughed nervously before apologising quietly. "So… how many cups of tea have you had to be keeping you up this late?" The adolescent girl asked, spying on the steaming cups of tea and the glowing neon digits. Grayson didn't relax.

"Funny Kori. I was worried about you!" He stepped forward and gripped her by her exposed shoulders, rubbing them affectionately. Kori blew a bang out of her glamorous eyes annoyed.

"Richard. You know I can take care of myself. Besides… I wanted to walk around, you know, enjoy the sites. See if I could get a thrill of being one with the darkness and all that jazz." Richard huffed surprised.

"You never cease to entertain me. Now even more since you English has improved…" Kori pulled away.

"My English was purely the proper dialect and form that you were meant to be speaking. The evolution of slang and other innuendos just made blending and socialising harder…" She pouted to prove her point.

"I know. And you'll always be that alien girl who I freed… But who's ass I kicked."

"And you shall always be that masked hero, who I kissed to obtain lingual abilities… And I believe that I 'kicked your ass' first. I am _stronger _than I look." Richard glanced at her, eyeing her up and down.

"Hmm… _Stronger _in _more _ways than one." He nodded to conclude his comment. Kori cocked her head cutely to the side, before she sauntered over to the coffee, removed her boots, socks and chocker and sipped her herbal tea, finishing the hot liquid in an instant. Richard mimicked her actions.

"If I didn't know better Richard, I would assume that you were hitting on me and…" Richard leaned closer, stroking her exposed waist and hip.

"_And?_" He whispered eagerly.

"_And_… Herbal tea is _really refreshing _after a hard night." She teased as she pushed him away and made her way behind the thin screen. Richard slapped his forehead but continued to gaze at her moving shadows. _Hmm… There isn't another figure in the universe quite like hers. If only she didn't tease so damn much. Damn Brianna for teaching her how to… whatever women have that gives them power over us… _

"You know Kori; you _really _should stop leading guys on…" From behind the screen, Kori strolled out clad in a purple silk dressing gown, crimson shirt and matching shorts, barefoot. She inched closer and closer to Richard, reaching out to him, placing her delicate palms on his rock hard torso. She painfully, slowly travelled up and looped both her arms around his neck, placing her lips next to his ear.

"So what I'm hearing you say is… I should stop leading _you _on? Come on… You _know _you _love me _and the… _attention_." Her stepped back a mille-step and before reaching up into her hair, pulling the bunch out and letting her spill around her shoulders and waist. She leaned closer again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night… Boy _Wonder…_" Kori whispered before she blew out the candle chandelier and let Richard find his own bed. He remained in his spot for a good minute, replaying the scene over and over again. _Good night to you to Kori… I do love you… _

**-X-**

Six Titans sat peacefully around the elongated maroon table with the aroma of bacon, warm milk, coffee and tofu lingering in the air. After delivering their morning greetings and having to witness yet another argument over tofu and meat, the proper debates began. "So, does anyone have any questions?" Richard asked in a very leader like tone. A raven haired youth raised his toned arm.

"Yea, I have one. What's up with the apartment sharing? You _always _get the better deal!" He fumed. All eyes turned on the leader.

"You don't _really _expect me to justify you with an answer?" He raised a brow behind his shades, but in respond they nodded their heads profusely. He massaged his temples, groaning in the process. "Garth… Do you have a problem with sharing with Logan?"

"Well, was it too early in the morning to answer that question?" Richard growled. "Anyways. Logan is an annoying ass. He's endlessly trying pathetic attempts to gain girls eyes. He's messy, he's rude and he can't even keep his mouth shut when he sleeps… and if you didn't know, he effin' snores!"

"Well you're not exactly the roomie from homie-ville either bruv!" The Titans all looked at him perplexed, especially Victor and Brianna.

"Yo. Don't you _ever _try to speak _gangsta _again!" He bellowed, almost ashamed of his friend's actions. Logan looked up at him perplexed.

"Dude. How else am I supposed to act with these rings around my fingers!" A young woman with a pale complexion rolled her large amethyst eyes. She had dark brown hair decorated with dark purple streaks. A choker with an amethyst clung tightly around her next as she wore a blue faded into black shirt with baggy black cargo pants, outlined with purple and all black Converses™. Agitated at the question, she slammed her book on the table.

"Simple. You do what you always do. Act like a proverbial _farceur._" Logan put his electronically enhanced hand into her face.

"Please _Rachel, _I'm trying to be urban in a place where they stare in wonder at western arts and culture." He clarified, looking at Brianna for confidence. Victor glanced at her as she shrugged.

"Yeah, they're gonna stare at you in wonder…"

"You be my home-girl!"

"… As you act a fool!" The table, sans for Rachel and obviously Logan. Richard wiped invisible sweat from his forehead and growled audibly to silence the table. It worked.

"Alright. Before you guys start up another pointless argument, role call. Bee alias Brianna?" Nod. "Raven alias Rachel?" Nod. "BB alias Logan?" Nod. "Aqua alias Garth?" Nod. "Cy alias Victor?" Nod. "Speedy alias Roy?" No nod. "Roy? Okay, where is he? He better not be in the shower taking extra time over his hair!"

"Cool it Richard! He and Kori went to watch the sunrise in the early hours of the morning and then he took her around on a morning walk to _limber_ herself up." Victor sniggered as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Garth nodded in unison.

"There's also the fact that he's slightly jealous that you got to share with her. He had it all planned out that he would be the one sharing with her… or at least sharing with a female." Richard crossed his arms and glared at the raven haired swimmer.

"And how, may I ask, did he have _that _planned out?" A voice from the doorway replied.

"Simple really. Victor and Logan would want to share, but you would say that they would cause mischief, so you would make Garth share with Logan for them to sort put their differences since they are so alike, then you would share with Victor. Brianna, Rachel and Kori would sort to themselves. Kori being the hot naïve angel that she is would volunteer to share with _anyone _due to the fact that she deems us all as friends leaving Rachel and Brianna to share with each other because they're both calm and collected… Ultimately leaving me with the _beauty._"

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of Roy… However did you feel when I shared with her?" Richard asked sarcastically.

"Jealous, envious… But, I saw it coming. Besides, the sunrise and walk proved profitable…"

"I don't even see why she would walk with you. She was up practically all night!"

"Bang her bro?" The Titans gasped while Richard gulped at the suggestion.

"No… I did not… She was out on patrol, undercover. Like we're meant to be!" He added with force. He looked around with his shades adding shadows to his team mates, noticing that there were only _seven _Titans. "Okay… Where is Kori?" Roy shrugged…

"After I tried to kiss I guess she decided to go into the Church… after all, it is a Sunday and I did promise her that I'd show her some earthen religious traditions."

"_What?_" Richard seethed. Roy completely blanked him and dragged Garth and Victor out of the room, Logan following quickly, not wanting anything to do with Richard's sizzle fit. Rachel and Brianna looked at him blankly, Rachel reading her book and the Southern beauty listening to her _iRiver™._ Richard growled as he shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth, gulped down his coffee and left the table to train in his shared apartment. The two ladies gazed at each other before continuing their individual activities…

**-X-**

Aimlessly wandering through the streets of Chinatown, Kori's long auburn tresses fluttered behind her slender body. She was now clad in a white fading into crimson and deep purple flares with white Converses™. Her hair was hanging in loose curls as she walked around until she glimpsed her target destination. The Church. _Too bad Roy isn't her to show me around. _Gulping slightly at the ivory marble structure, she pushed on the heavy, gold decorated doors and walked underneath the cross. The music captivated her from the first piano cord.

_My Jesus, my Saviour. Lord there is none like you.  
__All of my days, I want to praise. The wonders of your mighty love.  
__My comfort, my shelter. Tower of refuge and strength.  
__Let every breath, all that I am. Never cease to worship you._

Kori moved silently closer through the back of the church. The people were so at peace with each other. Like a common ground had been found. She couldn't believe her eyes or ears. People of all ethnic backgrounds, or all personalities, found peace, refuge and comfort in one, melodious area. An area free from persecution, free from hatred and racism… Full of friendship, worship, joy and love. She looked around for a place to stand, wanting to be a part of this peaceful gathering, for a saint foreign to her. A tall man with rich chocolate irises, in a navy suit walked up to her. He had jet black, choppy hair which playfully bopped up and down as he travelled. He was wearing an open-buttoned cotton white shirt with rolled up sleeves and very deep blue trousers and jet black shoes. He grasped her hand as he smiled warmly at her, before pulling her to stand with him, whispering a warm welcome in her ear. "Care to sing, the words are on the LCD." Kori's eyes trailed up along the wall as she found the spot. Instantly loving the tune, she sang along in unison with her new found friend.

"_Shout to the Lord all the Earth, let us sing!  
__Power and majesty, praise to the King!  
__Mountains bow down and the seas will roar,  
__At the sound of Your name."_

The stranger gripped hands with her, smiling and singing as he did so, while the person on her right gripped hands with her. A wonderful effervescent feeling flooded through her being, giving her more energy than before. Their combined voices heightened with adoration.

"_I sing for joy at the works of Your hands!  
__Forever I'll love you, forever I'll stand!  
__Nothing compares to the promise I have in…  
__You…"_

The song ended as the praises of 'Alleluia' and 'Praise the Lord' chorused through the congregation. Kori was ushered to take a seat as prayers and notices were shared. "I'd just like to thank everyone, for coming and joining in the praise of our Lord, Jesus Christ. May peace always be with you and thank you for our many guests, who I pray, will help spread and glorify the name of God. Amen." Everyone shook hands with different people, chatting away as if they had known each other for years. The stranger who invited her in to seat with him brought her up to meet some of the Elders. They were very appreciative for her presence, not minding that she had missed most of the service. Kori turned to the man next to her.

"Good afternoon. I don't think we got introduced properly." The man grinned as he scratched his neck nervously.

"Yeah. My name is Xavier Nicolas… I'm a visitor to this church, not yet a member but I could from time to time. And you are…?"

"Kori Anders. Do you tend to travel a lot… sometimes feel as if you don't fit in?" Kori extended her hand. Xavier grasped it and kissed it lightly, causing her to blush.

"I do actually. I've been travelling around for quite some time. But Chinatown… this church, has always been a second-home to me. The Elders have known me since I was quite small, before walking. I owe them everything… And I never feel as if I don't fit in with them. Sure, we all have insecurities, but… when we find common ground, that's where our strengths as a community appear and grow." She listened to his words of wisdom as they washed over her, making her feel more and more at home than ever.

"Xavier?"

"Yes Kori?"

"Could we… um… express our common ground, somewhere private," Her stomach grumbled, "… heh, and preferably with food?" Xavier nodded his head sincerely and grasped her hand securely. After a thirty minute walk, Kori found herself on the other side of Chinatown, in the most beautiful apartment she had ever laid eyes on. The aroma of vanilla hung deep in the air.

"So, what would you like to drink?" Kori's eyes were still wide with wonder, but she recovered by saying,

"Um… what do Christians usually eat and drink for supper?" Xavier blinked while she blushed. "I'm curious, I'm not… really a Christian."

"I gathered. What religion do you belong to?"

"The Tamaranian belief of X'hal… I was brought up in Europe…" Xavier chuckled.

"They always say that the most exotic are the ones who hold dear to their roots. Anyway… In Communion, Christians would usually have bread – which symbolises Jesus' body and wine – which symbolises His blood. We would then eat the bread and drink the wine together after saying 'Thanks be to God', but I'm told that you can only do that if you are baptised."

"Um…" Xavier stroked her hair affectionately.

"That means when you pledge and dedicate yourself to the Lord, going under water for a varied amount of time. When you resurface, you are meant to be cleansed of all the sins you have previously committed."

"How come you are not 'baptised' yet? If I may ask?"

"I'm not because… well… I'm just not ready… I want to make sure that I wouldn't revert back into my old ways."

"… Old habits die hard huh?" Xavier nodded.

"So um… what would you like?"

"A cup of tea would be nice, please."

"Of course Kori. I can teach you more if you like…" Kori's eyes lit up at her new found beckon of hope. She nodded her head profusely as he chuckled some more, setting the tea down on the coffee table next to the bed.

"Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"How do you believe the world began and… who _are _Adam and Eve?"

"Well…" Xavier went on talking about the first book of the Bible, Genesis. In which, with Kori sitting happily on his duvet, he explained all the theorems and answered all her questions without finding her annoying or difficult. In his mind, she was a delight to enlighten.

"—So what did the Lord say to Adam and Eve when he had created them?" Xavier gazed deep into Kori's eyes as she delivered that question. She joyously returned the favour inching closer…

"The Lord said… 'Go forth… and be… fruitful…" They both blinked simultaneously… A magnetic force drew them together as they met in a sweet, chaste kiss…

They pulled away, relishing in the precious moment. Xavier moved his lips to say something but Kori's slender index finger stopped all speech… She closed her emerald eyes as Xavier gently grasped the back of her auburn covered head, pulled her closer to him and kissed her more passionately…

**-X-**

_

* * *

Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and in case you didn't know who the people were… Here it is… Robin – Richard, Starfire – Kori, Red X – Xavier, Raven – Rachel, Beast boy – Logan, Cyborg – Victor, Bumble Bee – Brianna, Aqualad – Garth and Speedy as Roy… _

_Anywayz, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Hope you have a wonderful sixteenth birthday Valda! We love ya loads! _

_Keep it real… Please review and send Birthday wishes!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa! Happy Birthday Valda! Who is now finally sixteen! Thanxz to all those people who reviewed and sent her wishes. Standard disclaimer. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies…**

"Tell me Roy… why do you always, _always, _make Richard go postal? I mean; is it something in your gene as a clone to make him green eyed as well as red eyed?" Garth asked casually as his companions lounged around in his shared apartment, the conflicting scent of waffles, genuine and fake meat filled the air. The tall young man with reddish-brown hair shrugged lazily as he walked in, opening a soda on the coffee table and took another swig.

"Well, at least we have an idea of what his eye colour is when I get him pissed. Seriously, that guy needs to chill." The gang laughed heartily as the archer pulled out a pair of shades and whirled his arrow around like a bo-staff. Garth turned up the volume as heavy metal pumped through the room and vibrated everything confided in it. He soon posed as a villain as he shook his medium length raven hair, making it unruly yet dashing and ripped off his undershirt to show off his chiselled, toned body. Roy licked his lips and charged, twirling his arrow dynamically. They combated, mimicking Richard's moves and how the villain would usually react while Victor taped the whole thing on his camcorder. While they all frolicked, enjoying their Sunday afternoon, unknowingly making themselves look like idiots to an un-amused audience…

"You know, Richard would really love to know how much you guys admire him." Rachel clarified from the doorway behind Brianna. The guys shrugged as they offered sodas to the ladies. Rachel shook her head and ventured into the kitchen in search if tea, while Brianna snatched the bottle from Victor's hands and finished it.

"Thanks darlin'." She uttered happily, leaving Victor gob smacked.

"Girl… No, how you gonna play a bro like that? Stealing his soda? Girl you best answer before I--," He stopped in mid-sentence as Brianna kissed him softly on his cheek. She swayed her jean clad hips was she walked into the kitchen to accompany Rachel in locating tea. They soon returned and made comfort on the floor, rocking their heads to the tempo… which had changed into calming cords of guitars.

"Hey Roy, where were you earlier? Came in here and Logan said you had gone… Then he went out for some… solo endeavour." Victor cocked a dark eye brow.

"That can't be good." Rachel nodded her head in agreement. Roy shrugged.

"I just went out for a walk."

"That's what you told me this morning, but you didn't mention taking Kori." Brianna pointed out.

"You didn't ask if I was inviting people."

"Whatever. Are you sure you walk was purely as _walk?_" Victor and Garth glued in next to her, the same expression plastered on their suggestive faces. Roy glanced at Rachel for some comfort. The rebel introspecting being looked at him sceptically.

"Just because I let you… _do that_… doesn't mean I'll save your ass in later life!" She growled, grimacing at the memory. Roy raised his hands in mock apology.

"Well, I guess I did look out a see if I could find Kori. Very interesting when left to her own devices how she can get around. Ooh!" Everyone careened in to listen closely to what he was saying.

"Let's just say that… she was…"

"_She was what Roy?_" A dangerous voice fumed. All five eyes flicked and widened at the doorway. There, not surprisingly, was Richard, cheeks tainted with a cherry glow from his obvious hard training with his undershirt clinging to him like a glove and eyes boiling behind his very dark shades. Roy shrugged…

"I don't think I should interfere anymore with you and Kori's influential affairs." Richard growled as he stepped precariously through the threshold, towards the arrogant archer. Everyone steadily backed away from the scene while the two 'twins' edged closer to one another.

"_Tell me." _Roy shook his head his gaze widening at the doorway.

"Waddup brethrens! Logan be fresh and in da crib-izzle, shake it up a little, so gimme some love fo shizzle!" He waved his arms around, portraying various _gangsta _symbols hoping to gain some _love_… no such luck. Instead, he heard the warning growl of a very, _very _ticked of leader before he trashed across the room quicker than you could say, _'Watch the threads.' _Victor helped up his fallen comrade as Brianna and Garth stifled giggles.

"Dude, what's his _deal?_" Rachel shook her head while putting her fingers to his lips.

"_Kori's his deal…" _she replied quietly in monotone. Logan cast his gaze down to the floor before looking up at the tense situation before him. With another snarl erupting from his throat, Richard grabbed Roy by the collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"I won't ask you again _Roy. _Where. The hell. Was she?" Roy gulped audibly…

**-X-**

_More kisses. _Slow, seductive, _passionate. _Never before had both of them had such a sweet and blessing taste _or _sensation flow through their lips into their veins. Their hearts pulsated harder, just to get that emotion coursing through their souls. Slowly breaking apart, Kori stretched in Xavier's arms, savouring the moments she had been wrapped up tenderly in his strong arms. She was still fully clothed, only Xavier had removed his shirt as she took great delight in exploring his toned torso. Casually, he rolled her over so that her head rested on the soft, feather-filled pillow, her dark auburn hair spread out lusciously. Xavier stared into her emerald irises while stroking her hair and hip. Kori bit her lip and moaned with pleasure as he started to assault her neck…

Too caught up in her dreamy daze, her reality went blurry as things started to change… She was no longer on that white silk bed with feather-filled pillows, but in her own shared apartment, with her companion on top of her… Stroking her hair, stroking her hips, stroking her neck… _"Richard…"_

The sensation on her neck left her. "Pardon?" Kori's eyes flew open as she attempted to sit up and think of a logical excuse. "Kori, did you just call me Richard?" Kori met his gaze dead in the eye.

"Um… No!" She shook her head profusely. "I was merely… Oh no Richard! I was supposed to meet him as I have not seen his since last night!" Xavier gave her a sceptical look.

"Who is Richard?" She shied away from his gaze… He chuckled while pushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry Kori. I'll try not to be jealous if you two already have something going."

"…It's not a matter of what's going, more like… what's static?"

"So what I'm hearing you say is… You like this _Richard _yet… you're just friends?" Kori nodded while adding.

"Yes, and we also share an apartment, but it is only temporary in Chinatown."

"So… where does that leave us? It's nearly nine and sunset has just begun."

"I'd like to walk in the sunset Xavier… clear my thoughts?" He nodded, acknowledging her wishes, kissing her briefly on the lips. Kori handed him his shirt as they ventured out of the threshold towards the park. Once behind the lush green screens of tall, billowing trees and verdant grass, Xavier began describing to Kori why he chose to come back to Chinatown. His main goal seemed to restore peace and the general good will and wisdom of Chinese culture, though it has been almost tarnished by western intervention. The younger generation seem to want to fit in more than ever before, not really associating themselves with their own heritage. These are the faults that the Elders are trying to correct and hopeful he could help as well. In spite of this, he had a very controversial way of prevailing justice, one that he wasn't ready to share with her just yet.

With her hair swaying gently in the light breeze, Kori watched in awe at the hues of violet, crimson and orange blended and created beautiful patterns, reflecting their mixed colours on the previous white and crisp clouds. A sharp breeze whipped around their bodies, causing them to draw closer to each other, smiling as they did so. With lack of self-restraint, Xavier reached out and looped him arm around her slim waist. Kori drew her gaze to meet his eyes. His bottom lip quivered before he captured her lips in another chaste kiss. Her slender fingers instantly found a way to massage his scalp, tugging on tuffs of jet black curls. Abruptly, he broke the kiss, caressing her smooth cheek. "I have something for you…" He whispered in her ear. From within his trouser pocket, he pulled out a velvet choker with a solitaire ruby in the centre. Kori's right hand instantly grabbed her neck, her eyes shining in wonder. "You left it in my apartment; I didn't want you to leave without it. Especially if this _Richard _gave it to you." Kori gently lifted the jewellery out of his palm and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you so much… He probably would have killed me if I didn't have it." Xavier cocked an eyebrow. Kori sighed, "He gave it to me for my sweet sixteenth, which I have now found is very over rated and I'm so glad that it is my last day But I promised that I would treasure it forever… I would have failed if it wasn't for you."

"Don't worry… Anyways, I have… business to get on with."

"This late?" Kori asked as she gazed across to the brightening moon. Within moments as shroud of darkness covered them and pearly jewels sprinkled in the night's sky. Xavier nodded sternly, before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"It's not safe for a lady of your kind to be out be yourself, especially when Chinatown is in the state it's in." Xavier warned.

"You… should know how to treat a lady… And you should know that I can handle myself… Good night Xavier…" She planted a soft kiss on the cheek before, almost hovering off the ground and sprinting away, which _didn't _go unnoticed by Xavier.

'_I should have known…'_

**-X-**

A young man in his late teens paced thoroughly in his shared apartment, the worry line increased evidently on his forehead. The fragrance of Lynx™ still hung in the air as prominent as the memory of last night. Her kiss still teased with his emotions. Two cups of steaming herbal tea stood stationary on the engraved coffee table. He glanced warily at the glowing neon red digits. 02:16:47. He cast back to what Roy had just told him, he desperately tried to shake the image from his memory as he delicately fingered around the blood red, silken package. Footsteps and a creak from the corridor alerted him that someone was coming. Trying to keep his temper down, he hastily sat in the plush cerise chair, the package still in his firm hands. The door opened…

'_Okay. He won't ever know. I'll just say that I was walking around with a friend, had dinner, went on patrol again and this whole scenario will never happen. Correct…?" _Her eyes locked on his covered ones… _'Not correct.'_ Kori gulped as she ventured towards him, standing a few feet away. _Safety distance. _Richard folded his buff arms, resting the package on his lap. He sighed as Kori cast her gaze down.

"Haven't seen you all day Kori… In fact, it was this time last night when I _last _saw you. Where have you been?" She bit her lip nervously.

"I was exploring earthen religious traditions, as I hope Roy would have told you." Richard visibly grimaced at the name.

"_Roy _told me many things. What was I supposed to do Kori? What the _hell_ am I supposed to do when you're gone and I have no one else to turn to? How am I supposed to react when, when… You know… you can find out for yourself what you've done. _Catch._" He threw the package carefully, landed it drop gracefully into her palms. He stood next to the candle lit chandelier. "I was hoping to see you at least before midnight, so that I could well… A moment wasted is a moment lost and you can never re-capture it, no matter how hard you try." He blew out the candles, leaving only one a light. "Happy seventeenth Kori… I just wanted to be the one to see it through… Not some guy you met on your _adventures_."

Kori blinked away a tear as she watched him shield himself from her with silk covers.

_And the rain started to fall… Before she could hit the floor…_

Only one name remained on her mind as she placed Richard's present for her on her bed. _Roy…_

**-X-**

Desperate and inconsiderate knocking rippled through Victor's shared apartment. Groaning, the tired Afro-American, computer genius answered the door, eyes widening as he expected Brianna to be there. He didn't exactly treat her right after she stole his soda. Before he could open his mouth, the flaming red head zoomed into his shared apartment and leapt onto Roy's bed, giving the archer a shook. "Kori? Damn, if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask." He whispered all too smugly. Kori growled as she slapped him hard.

"What is you problem!"

"You… being on my bed… in a very awkward situation… and I'm liking it so it's not a problem." Another slap and a groan.

"What the hell did you tell Richard! He's so freakin' pissed at me and I don't know why. All I did was hang out with a guy!" She exclaimed bouncing on his lap to emphasis a point.

"I told him that I saw you with a guy…"

"Yes… and what else did you say…" Roy whispered something inaudibly, knowing full well that Kori would be extremely livid.

"_Bloody tell me Roy before I snap you body in half!" _Victor hid a smirk, while recording the scene on his camcorder. Roy gulped…

…

…

…

… Kori screamed…

**-X-**

"But why the hell did he have to say that Rachel! Why couldn't he have just said that I was hanging out with a new found friend! Is he _really _trying to ruin my relationship with Richard!" Brianna looked at Rachel, back to a frustrated Kori, back to a calm Rachel.

"Kori, all guys are jealous, arrogant dickheads. You just have to learn to deal with them."

"Yeah, just like you dealt with making out with Roy and having Logan after you for a season," she commented blindly. Rachel started to fume as Brianna's eyes ogled in awe. She clapped her hands.

"Girl… you got it on with Roy? Now I know you're trippin'" Both Kori and Rachel shook their heads. Sleep deprivation could render a troubled mind defenceless against illusions.

"Come on… We really need to sleep, since it is already Kori's seventeenth birthday, we have a lot to plan… Kori, go back to your room and sleep for as long as you possibly can." Kori nodded as she hugged and wished them both good night; slightly nervous about sleeping in the same apartment as Richard.

**-X-**

_She missed the sunrise… That's no surprise…_

Shining emerald irises glowed behind fluttering eyelids. The weary adolescent red head rolled gently to glance at the neon red digits. 13:47:06. _Fabulous. Monday morning and my best friend hates me… Also, it's my birthday and the person who would really make my day isn't going to be there… Judas Priest, how lucky can one girl get? _Slowly, she dragged herself out of her confides and lazily walked into the shower, disowning herself of her clothes. The warm liquid cascaded down from above and washed along her slender body. She swayed comfortably in her surroundings, not having a care in the world… The warm sensations that Xavier had made her feel were still evident in her soul. She didn't want the imprints to go away…

After bathing and cleansing herself, she donned a cerise trumpet sleeve shirt with black satin criss-cross back, crimson fading into black trousers, black and red Converses™. She completed the look by having her hair dead straight, a black ribbon acting as an Alice band and the choker that Xavier had recently given her. The ruby glistened the same amount as her emerald eyes. Thinking about the present that Richard had given her on her sixteenth, tempted her even more to open the one that he had given her in the _very _early hours of her birthday… _I can't open it… I don't… deserve to… Besides, it will still be there for me when I get back… _She glanced across to his bed, seeing in ruffled slightly in places he was probably not bothered to do. _I do care about you Richard… It's more than that… But you just won't let me in… _Sighing heavily, she blinked a tear threatening to erupt and fall… _A walk shall refresh my mind and hopefully my soul…_

**-X-**

"Okay all my party peoples! The birthday girl is coming around the corner, via Garth and we need to make sure that all her homies are just chillin'" Everyone gave him sceptical looks sans Richard who was still sore from Roy had told him. Victor stepped up and slapped Logan down.

"Seriously… you need to stop with the wigga-shit." He put blankly, Brianna and Roy nodded profusely behind him. Logan instantly looked crestfallen and defeated. His spirits were instantly lifted as the lights started to dim, the birthday girl and her escort had arrived. As soon as the couple entered the threshold, clouds started to darken as the wind chill factor increased and started to blow violently. Thunder clapped, lightning flashed and harsh droplets of freezing liquid started to pelt down, washing the streets angrily below. Everyone, sans Richard and Rachel looked flabbergasted.

"Um… Happy Birthday Kori! Sassy seventeenth and there isn't anything sassier!" Logan shouted out. Kori nodded nervously as Garth escorted her to a table with colourful balloons, presents and cake. A variety of music flowed in the background. Soon a dance competition, announced by Victor started, started off with a dance off between Garth and Logan, who were very keen into who won. Barely in the shadows, Richard sat sulking, glancing longingly at Kori and at the fun she was having.

"Go talk to her." Richard instantly lost composure, but soon regained it as Rachel began to loom over him.

"Why should I Rachel… She's with that other guy…"

"Do you actually believe everything that Roy tells you? You know he's just trying to get you wound-up and jealous. And you know what the sad thing is?"

"That it's not even true?" He asked hopefully.

"No. The fact that it's _actually working _is sad and pathetic."

"You didn't deny it though…"

"Do I have to? You've made out with other girls before Kori; damn you even did it in front of her! And did she mind… Okay she did but that's not the point. She has the decency, not to blow up in your face or scream or act like the immature person that you're being now. The only relationship you have with her is a really close friendship… You haven't bothered to take it to the next level, and if you loose her… That's your fault." Rachel walked away to view Kori cut her cake. Richard shrugged as he followed afterwards, joining in the celebration.

_As the clouds darken… Her senses grow sullen…_

Kori beamed a smile at Richard as he mirrored her actions, walking over to her ushering her towards the window. They conversed politely, treading gently with each other's emotions. They met each other's gaze and laughed nervously… They drew closer to initiate an embrace…

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Richard screamed as millions of silver ninja stars tore through the glass, making it shattered and scattered at high speeds. A flurry of strobe lighting, reflecting sharp disks and crimson adhesives coursed and confused everyone in the room. An ear shattering scream pierced through the atmosphere.

"KORI!"

**-X-**

_

* * *

So, what did Roy say? I actually like how this story is coming along… even though I slightly rushed this ending… Happy Birthday Valda… again and Thanxz to all the reviews! **Valda, RedXStarRob, TitanGirlzRox, 12345 **and** skye668. **You all **rock**!_

_Keep it real… Please review!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	3. Chapter 3

_Konnichiwa minna! This is still Valda's birthday present and it will be finished before everything else I do. Thanxz to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to my friends at school who have reviewed… Anywayz, enjoy!_

**

* * *

Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies… **

The relentless pounding and battering of freezing, heavy droplets splashed along the now dark, deserted streets of Chinatown, New York City. Ferocious flashes of electricity teleported from the sky down to earth frequently; naturally lighting up the sky making the moon and stars obsolete. Thunder rumbled throughout the atmosphere adding to the mysterious and spooky atmosphere… It was April showers at its peak… an April storm on a Monday… No doubt a well-thought of seventeen-year-olds birthday… Too bad it wasn't April fools…

Groaning erupted through the room as seven Titans opened their eyes, trying to bring motion to their numb and restraint limbs. Everyone was hanging from the ceiling by chains wound tightly around their wrists while their ankles had been bound together by adhesives. Dark shadows moved beneath them, metal glinting in the striking lights of the natural storm. The violent breeze whipped through their dark clad clothes and the Titans hair. One ninja walked underneath where Richard was hanging next to Garth and Roy. He ripped off his mask and spoke to two of his ninja companions. "Get the girls down, they won't harm you…" Rachel and Brianna exchanged looks.

'_Play along Brianna, pretend you are weak and will give into any man's desire.'_

'_Have you gone freakin' nuts Rachel! There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do.'_

'_Except Victor.' _Brianna glared. _'Anyways, the sooner we play along, the sooner we have the chance to free the guys and the sooner we can track Kori down and free her. Hear the logic. See the logic… Now do the logic!' _Brianna mentally sighed as she winked at the ninja who had his around her exposed waist. Rachel cooperated in a similar manner, but not as seductively as Brianna; she wasn't into _that._ She clicked her tongue as she surveyed her surroundings, feeling her captor's torso on her back, his broad hands on her shoulders making escape impossible. She glanced over towards her friend, who was not enjoying the attention she was receiving. Her captor's hands were currently in places that should never be touched without a woman's permission. _Doesn't their momma's teach them anything about respecting a lady? _His hand went lower… _Guess not. _Brianna grimaced towards Rachel, while she looked relatively calm.

"Well young warrior… I didn't think we would meet like this again…" Richard's eyes widened.

"_Katarou_, I should have known you were behind this…"

"At least I can pull off a worthwhile disguise… Do you really think that blending in with common people and blending in with them would throw off your trail Boy _Blunder? _Why not stop the charade now… Your little _friends _are the only people we are interested in…" The Chinese criminal carried on boasting about his supreme plan and order; not bothering to read in between the lines. He strolled over to Rachel and cupped her cheek… "Why aren't you an exotic one…? You would fit right in where your friend is…" He slurred as he stroked her cheek… all cheeks… Rachel sighed as she soon made eye contact with her team mates.

'_Guys. He only knows that Richard is Robin, the rest of us are safe.'_

'_Yeah but you're not, and what do you want us to do about, if you haven't noticed, we haven't exactly got our feet on the floor!' _Garth thought back angrily in the open conversation.

'_Okay, just play along and Logan… Stay as quiet as a mouse but _don't _turn into one. You guys hang tight while me and Rach dead with these perverts!' _Rachel glanced over to Brianna who was shivering slightly, she gave a nod slight nod. Brianna smirked as she looked up to the Chinese ninja behind her, she slowly pulled his hood off, revealing his sullen and straight face. She turned around in his arms. "Come here darlin'." He obliged as he placed his lips on her neck. She smiled and giggled, encouraging his antics, enraging Victor at the same time. "Hmmm darlin', this feels _so good_." She looked at him dreamily in the eye and licked her lips seductively… "Take me _with you_…" She blinded him with her soft palm covering his dark eyes and leant in closer…

…

…

… "_HIYA!" _She cried as she kneed her assailant in between the legs, his most _sensitive _area. She then sprang out of his arms into a back hand spring, flipping over to the ceiling. Rachel freed herself from her captor in a similar fashion, but not with all the fancy gymnastics. The ninjas looked stunned, but recovered gracefully as the five men dropped from the ceiling simultaneously. They all cracked their fingers and stretched. "Let's do this!" They instantly sprang into action as the ninjas charged at them full throttle. Richard landed in a mid-back hand spring, spinning on his hands kicking the ninjas around him sending them flying through the windows. Roy fought alongside Logan and Victor fought alongside Garth, performing many mortal combat feats with great precision. Soon the ninjas halted as they stared in awe at a growing shadow emerging from the shattered window. They all bowed as they murmured 'master'. Even Katarou. The shadow smirked behind the mask as he stared at the Titans.

"Well Kid, looks like we meet again… Great minds _truly _think alike." Before Richard or any of the other undercover Titans could move, their bodies were plastered to the opposite wall. The ninjas chuckled simultaneously in their heads. Roughly, the shadow hauled Katarou towards him. _"Did you get the ruby?" _A nod. _"Were any of them harmed?" _A shake of the head no. _"Good. Allez!" _The ninjas vanished within a flash of lightning. The remaining Titans blinked while Richard's covered gaze remained fixed on the shattered window. Logan began to squirm around in his confinement, not liking what the red adhesive was doing to his new threads.

"People, someone get me out of here before I go off the heezie!" Logan growled. Victor emitted a laser from his pocket while he blasted his team mate's confinements, except for Logan.

"Seriously, if I let you down, you stop with the wigga-shit before I let Rachel pull off some other shit." Logan thought deeply about this…

"What kind of shizzle my brother?" Victor groaned as Brianna slapped her forehead. Rachel stepped forward with her eyes glowing black.

"How about the 'I'll send you into another dimension'," She cocked her head to the side and former her right hand into a gunshot, with dark energy wisps at her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow as Logan nodded profusely. Eventually he was lowered down, straight afterwards he was bounced upon by Victor and Brianna, not feeling his vibe. Rachel shook her head and turned her back on them. She slowly made her way over towards the other three guys' conversation.

"We need to save Kori, Richard. Who knows what they have in store for her. She's way to hot to be with them."

"Roy, you're seriously not helping the situation. First you take her for a walk, which could have exposed her to all sorts of danger, then you tell Richard… _that…_ and now she's gone missing and you can think of is how _hot _she is!"

"Well Garth, at least I didn't complain about who I was sharing with. You know you wanted her… You know I'm just into winding her up… _and him…_"

"Will both of you effin' shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate. There has to be a pattern here, something we're over looking. Why would Red X _and_ Katarou be in Chinatown? And what do they want with Kori?"

"_Why did Katarou call me exotic?" _Rachel called out interrupting his train of thought. A creak alerted them that they were no longer alone. A lone light slipped through the crack in the doorway, until the door was fully pushed open. An Elder accompanied by an elderly woman walked gracefully through, bowing at the site of them. The Titans responded with a bow.

"You seemed troubled young ones. May we be of assistance?" The Elder asked as his companion served them all herbal tea. The Titans all stared at Richard to answer…

"My – Our friend has been kidnapped by these Ninjas… and a few, faces from our pasts are linked in with the situation… Do you have any idea where she could be or why they would want her?" Richard asked politely, sipping his tea after. The Elder closed his eyes.

"You speak of the failed warrior… He has sinned and is therefore not an ally, but the Ninja with a red cross is an ally in the rough."

"_What?" _Richard and Titans almost chocked on their tea.

"I speak the truth young ones. He merely has a diverse view of justice… He, despite it all, will be the one to help you with saving your companion…"

"Are you sure you can justify that acclamation with evidence?"

"Why else would I be help to help you young one… I believe if your friend Kori was still here, she would be telling you to listen to the words of an Elder, especially one who is in league with the True Master." Richard's eyes widened behind the mask.

"The True Master… You know her personally."

"**Blood knows blood** young one; however your friend is running out of time and so am I. Destiny and fate must join together to neutrally control Karma."

"How do we find Kori… and what do they want with her?" The Elder shook his aged head.

"I cannot tell you directly where she is or why they want her… Only in a pair of riddles… Her location: **Where soup becomes feminine but remains masculine…** and her purpose: **When the ruby becomes touched, there the ruby shall be released and then the ruby shall be revealed…** That is all the information I can give you young one… May Godspeed be with you." With another bolt of lightning, the Elder and his companion vanished along with the steaming herbal tea. Logan twitched irritated.

"Yo, how's a bunch of whacked out riddles gonna help us find Kori?" Victor sighed while Richard paced around…

"I don't know Logan, but her life may be in danger…"

"Yeah, to them, she must be as precious as a ruby." Garth added as Roy nodded in agreement. Suddenly Rachel gasped in horror.

"I think the situation just became more serious. I know where she is."

"Tell us Rachel! Now!"

"Richard you need to calm down before I tell you… and you can't barge into places like these… She's at the… _Feng Shui Moon._" Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably some old abandoned warehouse… I'm more than calm…" He replied without prior knowledge. Roy slapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Stay that way bro cos… It's not an abandoned warehouse… It's a brothel…" Richard visibly gulped… He remained silent. Victor decided to answer for him.

"Rachel… how did you now it was a brothel?"

"From the clue the Elder gave us… Another word for soup is **broth** and when he was talking about masculine and feminine, he meant it. Brothels are usually jammed packed with women but still dominated, run by men. The **el** at the end of the word symbolises the Spanish term for **he**." Garth nodded but was still perplexed.

"Okay… but how did _Roy _know what it was…?" The red haired archer shrugged.

"I walked past it on my travels… Anyways, can you figure out that other riddle…" The Titans remained silent for a while until Richard began pacing again, more erratically than last time.

"_Rubies… _That's the answer as well as the question!" They all stared.

"Am I the only one confused?" Logan asked while the others shook their heads no. Brianna closed in on Richard.

"He didn't come from a great detective for nothing. Show us what you got Boy Wonder…"

"Rubies… There are _precious stones _and the form that is priceless beyond compare is a _blood ruby! _It's truly invaluable and supposedly can be unlocked by pure blood. Problem is there are only two in the whole world and one has been hidden for over five thousand years. Its sister has been transported around the globe almost unknowingly… But why would they want Kori? She's only wearing the ruby chocker that I gave to her last year…" Garth dug deep into his pocket and pulled out an identical ruby chocker… with Kori's name engraved in emerald…

"Maybe because she's not?" He whispered sheepishly as they all gasped.

"Oh no! Then, then… She's… She's… Titans we **have **to save her and quickly too."

"I'm still confused…" Richard sighed as he flopped down to the floor close to tears. He refused to let them fall as they would be a sign of weakness to his comrades.

"Long ago my Uncle used to tell me this tale of a two rare blood rubies. How they we born out on the other side of the earth and their insides were as clear as diamonds tainted red. They were almost as strong as diamonds as well. But a young princess sold her blood ruby which had been in her dynasty for generations as she discovered the true power of them. Her mother before her had previously entrusted the other blood ruby with an Elder who travelled the world, legend has that he passed down the jewel through the generations of his family. The rubies had been separated. But as the Elder said to us before, blood knows blood therefore, **blood will find blood**. The blood rubies are linked to each other and Kori is wearing the key and she becomes the sacrifice… If that ruby is activated to find its sister, it will slowly strangle her in the bare moonlight if she has not become **touched**. However, if she does become touched the ruby will be released and the ruby shall be revealed to the man who touched Kori…"

"What do you mean by touched?" Logan asked, still not following.

"Rachel, Brianna, what is the most important thing to you that you wouldn't give away without fully agreeing… yet it can be easily taken?"

"My pride?" Brianna answering unsurely. Rachel sighed.

"He's talking about our virginity… It's as precious to a woman as a blood ruby to a man… They're going to have to rape Kori before they can access the key."

"No… Kori has to give herself away at the own free will. As long as she's not exposed to any **full **moonlight she'll be fine." Richard instantly sounded downhearted. Victor picked up on his vibe and gave him a brotherly side hug.

"Don't worry man, we'll get your girl back… I mean she can handle herself and it's only Red X who has a definite attraction to her…"

"Yeah! What other villain would come all the way from Jump to lay her?" Roy added.

"You're not helping with the situation Roy and we need a way into that brothel… from the _inside out_." Roy cracked his fingers and walked towards Rachel. She shook her heart-shaped face profusely.

"No way in the seven chambers of hell!" Roy continued to advance on her until she was cornered against the stone cold wall. His lips slowly enveloped hers in a soft kiss, too irresistible to resist. Rachel responded with a light moan and encircled her arms around Roy's neck while he wrapped his toned arms around her slim waist. They broke away slowly, much to the awe and surprise of the other Titans…

"You truly _are _exotic…" Rachel sighed as she gazed into Roy's pleading grey eyes.

"Fine… But no more flirting with Kori and making Richard ready to kill you…"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Rachel shrugged as she regained composure, separating herself from Roy. She coughed loudly to gain the Titans attention. Richard smirked and rolled his eyes…

"_Let's do this…" _

**-X-**

The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, sending a chill up the darkest of dark souls. The rattle of chains shimmered through the air, its echoing making the scene more surreal and mysterious than it actually was. An adolescent girl clad in a cerise trumpet shirt, which had been slashed beyond reason, and crimson fading into black trousers complete with stained Converses™ and a perfect solitaire ruby placed in the centre of a velvet choker. Handcuffs had been strapped harshly to her slender wrists as she aroused from her unconscious state. Blinking open her emerald irises she scanned her surroundings…

The room was dimly lit by a series of forever-changing lava lamps, but mostly a mixture of red, white and black. Silken drapery surrounded her immediate area as satin coverings tickled her now exposed waist. The feather-filled soft pillows cushioned her aching neck. She looked up towards the golden-brass head board and shook the chains harder. She screamed as loud as she could until her calls were answered…

"I see that you are eager, young… _supple _woman…"

"What do you want with me Katarou?" Kori growled as he chuckled with amusement…

"It's not about what I want woman… But I'll leave you with something to think about… **What's as precious as a ruby… to you as a woman?** Think about it woman… The answer may be more… **rewarding **than ground-breaking… from a male's perspective anyway…" The door slammed shut as something creaked, dropped and shattered in the darkness.

_As precious as a ruby? Lots of things have that significant value… Life… My family… My friends… Richard… _

Carefully, she fingered the ruby, trying to find her engraved name… It didn't exist… _What? _

"This isn't the ruby Richard gave me! What kind of trick is this?"

"This is no trick child… But a glorious prophecy…" A mysterious voice from the shadows delivered.

"… What prophecy? Why am I here and why do I have this fake ruby around my neck!" Kori rattled the chained harder and louder, growling hard as she did so. The voice from the shadows maniacally chuckled.

"Dear child that will not help you escape… It won't do any use at all. The prophecy, I shall not reveal but that ruby is far from fake… You see… That ruby around your, ever so delicate neck is from a pair of rubies called the Blood Sisters… hence the name, they were the only two blood rubies created in China… which **both **have now made it to Chinatown."

'_Talk about irony?' _"But what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Think about this riddle child… **When a ruby is tarnished… What is its worth in blood?**"

"I do not understand… What do rubies have to do with me being kept against my will…"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be here _against _your will much longer… Now that your little friends have been annihilated. "A tear drop made its way down her flustered cheek.

"You are a liar! What do you want from me?"

"The blood ruby of course, but there's only one man who can obtain it and that's the man who _touches _you. And I **will **be that man." Her emerald eyes filled with tears of anger and fear as they widened.

"You won't lay a finger on me!" Kori spat back curtly. A gloved hand reached out from the shadows and stroked her exposed waist longingly…

"Dear child. You're chained to a bed which is impenetrable no matter how much power to expel upon it. All I need from you is your precious… _innocence_." Kori gasped as she tried to hide away from the taunting voice that belonged to the moving shadows of the room. The same cold, gloved hand was accompanied by another as it roamed her body as a two year old would stroke a new puppy. They coursed over her slender and sculpted structure, even in places that shouldn't have been touched…

"You know… I never thought that in a whole millennia, I would have the pleasure of touching someone as exotic as you… _Starfire…_"

Kori's body trembled with fear as she tried to cover herself with the satin and silken drapery. She swallowed painfully before asking… _"Who are you?"_

"I didn't think that I was appropriately dressed for the occasion… but then again…" The shadow revealed himself from the darkness. The dim light reflected off the copper elements of his armour…

"I think it's rather fitting for the situation…" His seductive, mechanically voice leered dangerously…

The rain still pounding hard from the storm, the fresh water scent seeping through the cracks… Kori closed her eyes tightly as his hands still ran circles around her body…

'…_Slade…'_

**-X-**

_

* * *

So the plot thickens as usual and you people still don't know what Roy said. Ha, and you're not finding out until the last chapter! I'm evil like that… Oh yeah and if **anyone** **steals** this plot, I will report you for plagiarism. _

_Thanxz to everyone who reviewed! **Valda, TTHPfan, solodancer, skye668, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, TitanGirlzRox, chocolatechika, RedXStarRob, falyn anjel, sTaRfIrExrObIn, Manisha **and **Lauren! **You all **rock! **_

_Keep it real…_

D-I-WaRrIa


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa minna! Thanxz to everyone who reviewed… I'm sorry for taking a really long time to update this, but I have my reasons… I caution strong language in this chapter! Anyway… I'm going to run and hide because I fear my life… from you… Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies…**

_Oh… I can't stand the rain, against my window… dreams of yesterday, never tomorrow… my last escapade… Oh how I miss you… and I can't stand the rain…_

Dark wisps of water vapour floated spookily in the damp atmosphere, the rain still pounding relentlessly onto the concrete and glass. The neon lights still shone fluorescently no matter how much water splashed on them. The _Feng Shui Moon _stood conspicuously against its shady surroundings. There hadn't been a power cut, yet the buildings around the brothel seemed to be uninhabited, as if the owners knew something was going on… Something they shouldn't be mixed up in.

Inside the lava-lit penthouse, the copper plated villain advanced on his bemused and terrified prey. She lay frustrated on the silk and satin covered four poser bed as tears washed her emerald irises over and over again as she tugged, pulled and heaved the chains. No matter how much strength she possessed, she wasn't able to set herself free. She was too miserable and too scared to even think about freeing herself. If she did… where would she go? Her friends, after all, had been annihilated. _Richard… NO, I will not believe what Slade has said… he is not, he cannot! Argh! Lies all of them… Richard is alive and will save me, all of them will… _A cold hand cupped her left breast. She gasped as she tried to slap his hand away. He chuckled as she now found her hands suspended above her head while she was lying down.

"My child, escape is impossible. By tightening your chains, restricting your movement, your precious innocence will be easily tarnished…" He purred into her ear as he straddled her hips. Kori groaned underneath his weight. There he was, stroking her slender body, taking in every detail… "I'm sure you would _love _to know who the man beneath the mask is…" Obliging, he opened the top draw next to the bed head that was within reach. Shielding Kori's emerald eyes, he pulled off his copper mask and placed on a pair of _very _dark shades. A waterfall of youthful white hair spilled over his left eye and around his strong head. His nose and mouth looked, suspiciously familiar, but she couldn't think about that now… Her hormones were _not _thinking straight. Hesitantly, Kori bit her lip turning her head to the right to avert his gaze. He chuckled as he proceeded to take off his shirt… Kori tried desperately to close her emerald eyes, but her eyes were too curious for their own good. They widened systematically as he revealed his _very _toned, _very _hard torso, flexing his six-pack to add to the effect. Unconsciously, the adolescent breathed deeply as she licked her full cherry lips. Slade smirked as he lined himself on her and proceeded to assault her long, slender, exposed neck, avoiding the choker, working his way up to her ear. "Like what you see child?" He purred in her ear before he returned to her neck. Kori reluctantly moaned…

'_This isn't right… Slade shouldn't be… I shouldn't be… so hot… NO, stop it! He's not… He must be at least in his early thirties… Gorgeous… Ah! No, X'hal I'd wish he'd stop…'_

'_NO! Don't let him stop. Are you crazy?'_

'_Are you crazy! This is my enemy. An arch villain. Not to mention Richard would effin' kill me if he ever found out! How can I let this happen if I can stop it!'_

'_Kori darlin'. You're in a brothel where they pay exotic women for their bodies… He just probably paid a fortune… Besides… he's so sexy without the mask and the body armour… And his voice… 'Purr' is so… seductive… I say you let him!'_

'_So this is what it's like having a conscience… Aren't you meant to be my guidance? You know, for good?'_

'_I stopped doing that a long time ago. Richard took over my job – and Xavier if you take things up a notch with him - so I took on being your conscience alright… Just for you to embrace your wildest fantasies… Now don't tell me this isn't your wildest fantasy. After all, I am you.'_

Kori moaned again as Slade pinched her left breast while kissing her neck, his other hand on her back, uncrossing the ribbon that bound her together. Soon it all collapsed, revealing Kori's white, lacy undershirt and small navel. Her ample bust teasing through the fabric. Discreetly, Slade bit his lip, restraining himself from undoing the rest of her protection from him. Rapidly, while Kori had her eyes closed, he released the chains on her wrists and wrapped them around her stomach and waist. Her eyes flashed in confusion as he delicately grasped her hands and pressed her left on his six-pack and her right on his shoulder nearest his heart. Kori could still feel his heartbeat… Her heart was in tune with it, but not perfectly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He stared at her behind his shades, smirking as he did so.

"To you… or to Robin my dear? I must say, you have _grown-up _over the years… Becoming involved with human cultures and traditions… This is America Starfire… Power is everything child… And sex can equal to power!" Kori's eyes widened…

"I do not understand…"

"Hmm… It seems that the _Titans _didn't teach you everything you need to learn in life… Well, when living on Earth to be exact. But you do possess great powers of seduction, you being an adolescent growing up to be a lovely young woman… and you flirting with my workmen… So you have it in you, it's just a case of… unlocking…"

"This act is illegal! You cannot touch me because the law forbids it!" Slade chuckled into her ear as he laid down on her again.

"Dear child, if I'm not mistaken, you turned seventeen this morning. Sexual intercourse between us would be perfectly legal… After all, making love is such a _natural _and _beautiful _act to initiate amongst mature citizens… Now be a good girl…" he laughed heartily at the words that were about to come on of his mouth as he looked at her deeply in the eye… "… And let me _love you_…" His lips targeted hers, closing the gap with every second…

**-X-**

Engines roared in the darkness as they rapidly travelled through the drenched streets of Chinatown. Richard and Garth rode on shielded motorbikes, cycling the _Feng Shui Moon's _block, waiting for Brianna's signal from the limousine which Victor was driving underneath a tall, black top hat. In the rear of the limo, Rachel and Roy were busy conversing, trying to figure out how to pull the whole ordeal off. Rachel had now been clad, with _a lot _of persuasion, in a tight leather halter top with a dark purple rah-rah skirt and thick, high-heeled black boots. She wore heavy mascara and a dark green bat in her hair to add to the _Gothic _and exotic effect. She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I look like a freakin' hooker… Are you sure I'm _exotic _enough for this to work?" Roy slowly put his arms around her and enveloped her in a fiery kiss to get her, hopefully, aroused.

"You look _more _than exotic to me." He advanced on her again, groping certain areas to make that dreamy and sensual look in her amethyst eyes. Brianna rolled her eyes and whispered into Victor's ear while she was transformed into her smaller replica.

'_Yeah… more like erotic. And I feel sorry for Logan' _Victor burst out laughing, but made it seem like he was having a coughing fit. Luckily for him, he didn't disturb the _happy_ couple. Slowly, he pulled up the _Feng Shui Moon _and rested a moment for Roy to stop his assaults. No such luck. "Ahem!" He coughed, gaining their attention as Roy's hands were travelling further than necessary. Roy soon separated himself from her and cued Victor. Shaking his bald head underneath the top hat, Victor fixed his tuxedo and stepped out of the driver's seat, leaving Brianna to watch the car. He soon opened the door, with an open umbrella in his hands, for Roy and Rachel to play their respective roles. Roy was clad in a similar tuxedo, but had placed the jacket around Rachel to shield her from the pounding rain. Victor soon shut the door and he walked alongside the couple, with the umbrella still in his hands. When they approached the gate a tall, bald Chinese bouncer eyed them carefully. He nodded respectfully to them as he allowed Roy and Rachel to pass through the door. He then nodded again to respect Victor, he nodded back to pay respects before heading back to the limousine. Once inside he drove around the corner where the T-Car was waiting for him. Brianna returned back to normal size, changing into her… unique uniform, becoming Bumble Bee once again. Victor ripped off his tuxedo and threw away the top hat. He then deactivated the rings, revealing his cyber-kinetic body armour and red eye.

"Robin, they're inside."

On the other side of the block, behind the _Feng Shui Moon_, Richard and Garth both converted into their well-known aliases, Robin and Aqualad, even though changing into spandex in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain proved to be a challenge. "Got it Cyborg… We'll wait for Bee's signal and Raven's coordinates. Don't do anything stupid."

"Same to you, Boy Blunder." Cyborg signed off while Robin and Aqualad sat underneath the bottom window ledge for shelter. A bolt of thunder zapped through the sky, frying the tree that they had been under moments before. Aqualad's eyes widened for a brief second, thanking his lucky starfish for his lucky escape; but they frowned as he saw a moving shadow fleet from bush to bush, until it disappeared. Robin meanwhile had his eyes focused on the ever-changing light coming from the top floor of the brothel. He listened carefully to the sounds: a rattle of chains, a mysterious laugh, a cry, moan or groan of pleasure… or fear? He couldn't tell… But something didn't feel right… His comrade acknowledged his angst.

"What's wrong? Have a fear of brothels?" Robin shivered.

"No… It's the fact that Starfire's in there, disguised as Kori… And she's completely helpless to what men desire off her."

"Is it _just _that? Or is it that you fear that she's not safe in your arms, but in another's… That fact that she could be enjoying herself on her seventeenth birthday is killing you inside when you were so close to apologising." Robin seethed at his words and gripped a slippery, worn away brick a little too hard, crushing it with his fingertips.

"Listen. And make sure you're listening good! You have no idea what I feel for Starfire… You have no idea what we have been through together and you have no effin' idea how much she effin' means to me! I would die for her and I'd rather do that then let some fucked up freak lay on finger on her let alone sleep with her! Got it pretty boy? Now unless you have a smart idea or a death wish, I suggest you do not speak…" The Boy Wonder returned his dangerous glare towards the penthouse window… He could have sworn he saw a shadow leap into the dark window next to it…

**-X-**

His strong, firm hands stroked every part of her body; her neck, her bust, her ultra-toned stomach and firm tush. Kori tried to hold back various moans of pleasure, replacing then with cries of fear, but had no such luck. Slade seemed to overpower her with his masculine wiles; after all, men did know how to seduce women… To be exact, females… His lips descended to the other side neck, making sure to tickle her nape. He hadn't kissed her on the lips yet… He wanted to make sure that she would respond… He felt a light scratch to his lower back. _Hmm… Maybe… _He thrusted himself on her, making her shudder from the sudden warmth emitting from his torso. He grinded his pelvis on top of hers, making heat rise in her stomach…

"Slade… Stop this please…" Kori moaned as wonderful, but unwelcome sensations coursed through her blood. Slade chuckled into her hair.

"I never thought I would have you begging underneath me. Maybe there is something to that saying." Kori sighed.

"What saying?"

"Hmm… Good things come to those who wait…"

"You've been fantasying about this? About us? About me?" Slade tilted his head from side to side before he placed a small kiss on her delicate forehead. He smiled brilliantly at her before murmuring.

"…Maybe…" Kori stared at him dead in the eye, biting her cherry lip gently. Slade smirked some more before he decided to close the gap on her inviting lips. More scratched has marked his back; that _had_ to mean something. He inched closer as he fondled her exposed waist. Kori unconsciously let go of her lip and closed her startled emerald eyes…

…

…

… A knock at the door made everything freeze except for the pounding rain outside. Slade almost groaned as he permitted the intruder to enter. Katarou walked quickly through the doors. "My apologies on the interruption, but Robin and the Titans have escaped thanks to the Elders. We need to act quickly." Katarou trailed off as his eyes became magnetised to Kori's teasing bust. A vein popped on Slade's forehead. He separated himself from Kori's body as he stalked over to Katarou. He slapped him hard.

"Didn't your mother teach you to never stare at a women's bust unless your pleasing her?" Slade hissed while the Ninja remains silent. They soon left Kori on her own, chained to the bed, listening to the forever falling droplets. She breathed in deeply, trying to forget what had just happened. '_I did not enjoy it. I did not, did not, DID NOT enjoy it!'_

'_Who the hell are you trying to fool? You enjoyed it… You just wish it was Richard or Xavier… Now there's one hundred and sixty pounds of untamed sexiness!'_

'_Are you strictly driven on sex appeal alone? You are meant to be my shining light!'_

'_I am your shining light darlin'. I just have a different perspective.'_

'_Yes. I can see where an arch-villain comes under this _perspective_.'_

'_You make me sound so dirty. Anyways… You've got company.' _The voice disappeared back into her mind. Her ears picked up on a delicate sound to her left as she spun her head around to get a view. Suddenly, a weight forced itself upon her. She almost screamed, but a gloved hand covered her mouth while a mask face whispered next to her ear.

"I'm here Kori…" The shadow began to work away at her chains, letting them clatter to the fall almost silently. A small _chinkle_ could be heard. Kori sighed against his redeemer's shoulder as the shadow lifted her out of the bed… "We need to get you away from here Kori… and we need to hurry!" The shadow shielded her from the rain as they jumped down from the penthouse and teleported in mid-air.

On the ground, underneath the window ledge, a curious Boy Wonder spied on the dissipating duo, not missing every detail… Two flashes of ruby caught reflected in his masked eyes. He frowned as he continued to wait patiently for Raven's signal…

**-X-**

Inside the _Feng Shui Moon_, Rachel and Roy were greeted by a mysterious man dressed in a white tuxedo. He was about six foot two and towered over them as if they were ants. He bowed gracefully, making sure that his shades didn't fall of and reveal his eye colour. His youthful white hair fluttered over his left eye, making Rachel slightly uncomfortable.

"Good evening and welcome to the _Feng Shui Moon. _I'm Favian Wong and what may your interests be?" Roy cleared his throat as he bowed gracefully along with Rachel.

"We were wondering if we could have the penthouse suite." Favian glared behind his dark shades… _His voice seems familiar. _He took his time to deliver his response, studying his new _guests. 'Hmm._ _Purple streaks in the woman's hair, her pale complexion… Since when do bats come in emerald green? They must think they're so clever.' _Rachel and Roy however gave bewildered glances to each other. Something didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, but the penthouse suite is off limits as a special guest is being entertained… We do not want to disturb him. Please accept the _Dragon Suite _in the centre of the building. It is equipped with everything plain to view." Favian's beeper started to sound; he started to growl in realisation. _So, I couldn't tie her down for long…_

"And the penthouse?" Rachel enquired strongly, slightly disturbed that she couldn't read his mind.

"The _Yin Yang Chi Penthouse Suite _has wonders that is covered to people who are not in-touch with their _chi_. I am most sorry, but it is off-limits tonight. My hostess will ensure that you have every _aphrodisiac _you need." He bowed as he walked away to the stairs, leaving them alone with a young Chinese lady, in an overly tight, leather one-piece, showing more cleavage than necessary. Roy licked his lips as she bounced over to them.

"Is there anything I can offer to you?" Her dark eyes fixed on Roy's covered ones. He was about to nod until Rachel gripped his arm and lifted her knee to his stomach.

"Please, just show us where our suite is and make sure that we are _not disturbed. _Tell me? Are your suites sound-proof?" The lady nodded as she showed them the way, clearly disappointed that Roy was off limits. "Good. Now be a good girl. I'm sure it's past your bed time. Don't disturb!" Rachel called as slammed the door in her face. She then walked over to the middle of the room where a Jacuzzi and a large four-poster bed was while donning her cape that she pulled out of a portal.

"Raven! I'm disappointed in you. Are you seriously denying me the chance to have fun on a mission?" Roy practically yelled as he ripped off his shirt, pulling on his trade mark uniform. Raven rolled her eyes as she fully changed into her uniform.

"Speedy, mission now, making out later!" Speedy smiled as he kissed her cheek while slapping her ass. She instantly flipped him upside down with her powers, pulling out her comm. Link. "Robin, I can make you a portal that will open for two minutes, you need to hurry if you're going to get in here."

"Raven, where are you? I'm below the top floor at the back." The leader's voice broke through.

"Get everyone there; I'll make a portal towards your coordinates. Make sure everyone gets through!" Raven and Speedy waited patiently… "You might what to put your mask on instead of your shades… Not very practical in battle."

"Very true… Can you shield my eyes?"

"Why?" Raven asked as four Titans stepped into the suite through her portal. Robin, Aqualad, Cyborg and Bumble Bee all migrated towards the centre.

"Don't you know? The walls may be sound proof but they have cameras. They sell what they see for a wealthy profit on the X-rated market." Aqualad chuckled.

"Speedy, you know that's a myth that slut made up so that you wouldn't ask her to go to a brothel." A flash of lightning cracked through eh sky as the power cut out. Leaving the six Titans in the pitch black eeriness. Sounds taunted their senses as something just didn't feel right. A boom sounded as small candles started to light themselves. "Thanks Raven." Aqualad called.

"It wasn't me…" A thousand silver stars flashed in the small, radiating light…

…_Ninjas…_

**-X-**

The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the mist of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere. The downpour of water splashed harshly on the ancient church where two late adolescents, soaked from the rain, made refuge. The large torch lit at the back provided them with both heat and light. A golden altar with silver filigree embellished on it stood beautifully at the front. Smaller candles lit a path towards it. Kori shivered as she gazed into the masked eyes of her rescuer. She knew he was Red X, the villain that Robin had previously made years ago in an attempt to catch Slade… Oh how that had failed. Then someone had _liberated _him off the suit, but not of the burden. _'He's definitely going to flip if he ever finds out what Slade did to me.' _However, this presence seemed so familiar and so… enticing…

"Who are you? Who is the man behind the mask?" She asked, stepping closer to him… He sighed as he turned towards her, while grasping her hands within his.

"Kori… Please don't be frightened. Your life is in danger and I just want to help you… _Save you_. Something Richard or Robin might not be able to do."

"How do you know that Robin knows me?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realise that you're Starfire after you floated off the ground of a second with your heightened emotions…" Red X clarified. Kori giggled nervously.

"I don't understand. The only time I felt extreme happiness was when…" Kori stared at him long and hard… "…No… You can not be…" As a bolt of lightning flashed as she removed the skull shaped mask from his head. "…Xavier?" Kori gasped, not fully understanding. "But… why?" Xavier walked up to her and gripped her smooth shoulders tightly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Kori… Do you trust me?"

"How can I…? You were my friend but now you're Red X. A criminal that I should be arresting?"

"Was Robin ever arrested for being Red X? Didn't you still trust him afterwards after he explained himself and made his cause applicable?" Xavier asked dangerously, portraying anger in both voice and fiery brown eyes. Kori averted her eyes to the right. She couldn't look at him, she just… couldn't. Xavier sighed and cupped Kori's chin forcing her to look at him. Tears were evident in her eyes as he kissed her forehead lovingly. She collapsed against his firm torso, fingering the red x on his chest.

"What do they want with me Xavier? And why did you give me the wrong choker? This isn't the choker Richard gave me!"

"Richard or Robin? Who gave it to you?"

"Does it matter! They're both the same person! Why does Slade want to touch me? Why does he and what does he want with this ruby around me neck!" Xavier pulled her closer to the burning fire and sat down with her a foot away from him. He caressed her glowing flustered cheek still cold from the rain.

"Kori… There's an ancient Chinese legend about two sister rubies… Blood rubies. It's been said that they hold mystical powers that should never be in the conniving hands of men. So, the princess who possessed one of them at the time sold it after having it in her dynasty for generations. Her mother entrusted the other blood ruby with an Elder, who travelled the world, to hide it and keep its whereabouts in his family secret. The jewels location has forever been in his family's memory."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Blood will find blood Kori. My grandfather gave me the key blood ruby after he _relived _off the military. He was then put to death for a crime he didn't commit and my parents were later massacred because they did not reveal the blood ruby's location. I was only five at the time and was adopted by an Elder… The one you met at the church. He knew he wouldn't be on this Earth any longer and wanted to make sure that the jewels location would be safe… Unfortunately, he didn't have any heirs… And I'm entrusted to pass on the secret… I'm trusting you Kori…" She bit her lip and tried to pull off the ruby choker… It wouldn't budge. She panic and she walked over towards the window, where the moon started to shine brightly. "Kori NO!" Xavier cried as he ran after her, blocking the path of the moon. Kori coughed after having the wind knocked out of her.

"Xavier! Why can't I take it off! Why did you just push me like that?" Kori practically screamed. Xavier sighed as he smoothed down her hair, wiping the tears under her eyes.

"Kori, I want to save your life. I really do, it's a matter of will you let me?"

"If you're saving my life, yes! I mean, I don't want to leave this world! I'm not ready to…"

"Okay, stop panicking! Listen now, panic later." She nodded her head in agreement. "Kori… The reason Slade wants to touch you is because he wants to unlock the ruby's message, find the other ruby and unlock their combined powers."

"So how do I get the ruby off? And why can't I go in the moonlight?"

"You can't go in the moonlight because the ruby will strangle you if you do. And… the ruby can only come off if you let someone touch you… and you willingly respond." Kori donned on a distant gaze, in deep thought.

'_So that's why Slade kept kissing my neck and being kind… He wanted me to willingly react.'_

'_Too bad he's gone now… Didn't even kiss you goodbye.'_

'_You are really, starting to annoy me.'_

'_Hey, your life wouldn't be in danger if you let Roy kiss you like I told you to, but no! You just had to play, 'Oh, I'm so loyal to Richard, I couldn't possibly go with another guy!' routine. And then along came Xavier…'_

'_Hmm… so hot. Hey!'_

'_It's your call… Either you risk dying just waiting for Richard to barge through those doors and touch there and then with no shame to save your life. Or you do it completely willingly with Xavier, with romantic candles in a secluded church with no audience? What's it gonna be?'_

In the mist of the rain and moonlight, they didn't notice the dark rays of the moon becoming shapely and move rapidly…

**-X-**

_

* * *

Please be kind… I love it when I torment you people but please, don't anyone kill me otherwise you will have to answer to the people who love me… Oh…_

_Thanxz for all the reviews. I love each and every one! **Valda, TitanGirlzRox, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-that-you-will-ever-be, TTHPfan, RedXStarRob, Crimson Black, falyn anjel, Winter's Ebony, calpurnia, Lauren! **–Dances- _

_I have a favour… Can as many of you as possible read my story **Kind Ice **as **many** times as possible. I would like it to get up to 2000 hits before I decide to update! Thanxz!_

_Keep it real… Please review!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	5. Chapter 5

_Konnichiwa minna! I'm so sorry for not updating when I said I would. But I had too much coursework and too much drama to cope with typing the story as well. This is still for Valda who is **rocking **at being sixteen! **WARNING! **There IS mature language and a lemon at the end of this chapter after the action scene. Do not read if you're not mature enough… Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies…**

The celestial body that occupied and provided light and guidance for the hours of darkness moved eerily through the dark atmosphere. A patient, distant glow of a shimmering candle challenged the full silver moon's dominance. The faded glow emitted from the church, shining the way to a prophecy which was better forgotten to humanity than re-lived. Ironic really… the biggest sin known to man was about to be performed in a church… A holy and sacred place that will now, from this moment be forever marked. Inside its sturdy walls, a newly emerged seventeen year old with flaming red hair stood silently, contemplating her mystifying situation. Her breathing deepened as she tried to face to problem. Reluctantly, she let her conscience guide her… She had no other choice…

'_Conscience, whom I am despising oh so very much… help me please.'_

'…' _Kori inwardly sighed._

'_I will follow your exact advice and make a decision most fitting… Please. I know my conscience cannot resist puppy dog eyes.'_

'… _Damn girl. Stop doing that, especially when you cannot feign innocence in the situation you're in!'_

'_I'm about to loose my innocence… Please tell what I should do…'_

'_Well… I really don't want you to die… You mean the world to me…'_

'_Aw… That is so sweet…'_

'… _Also I won't have anyone else to torment. So… Just let Xavier touch you… You trust him enough; you've seen him more then once, even though he _was _underneath the mask… This man saved your life! You can at least let him do it again…'_

Kori opened her emerald eyes to confront the soft light. She searched around frantically noticing that Xavier had left her side. She called out towards him and heard her voice echo behind the altar and around the candles. She gulped as shadows quickly danced around her. She bit her lip after calling out to him again, this time turning her body fully. She pleaded to X'hal as nothing could be heard. The rain had started to ease and only the soft pitter-patter of it falling off the ancient roof. Soon a familiar scent of Lynx™ Phoenix wafted into her nostrils. "Xavier?" A soft kiss was planted against her temple as strong arms encircled her waist, tugging on her body to follow him. She obliged as she was lead to a secluded room with beautiful tapestry and décor. Silk, satin and linen swirled around in the light breeze that fleeted through the church. Xavier led her down onto the fluffiest and softest cushions and covers, in the centre of the candles. He relieved her of her shoes and socks as he took off his as she toyed with her auburn tresses. He held her close before pressing his lips to hers…

"Let me love you…" Kori kissed back while reaching underneath his shirt to stroke his hard torso.

**-X-**

The sound of crashing droplets of water, innocently highlighted by the full, round, entrancing silver moon. Growling thunder rolled and rumbled through the dense atmosphere while lightning beams flashed dangerously over power lines and struck unsuspecting trees, frying their leaves to ashes. Sharp stars flashed dangerously in the darkness in the hands of the ninjas that surrounded the perilous Titans. Six against two dozen… The odds weren't looking up, but then again, we're dealing with people who had just previously faced an evil so great, even Slade feared him. Robin's heart thumped steadily like a beating drum. A bead of sweat travelled down his now serious toned face, avoiding the mask that covered, but didn't obscure him vision. Speedy took this moment to grasp Raven's hand quickly and squeeze it in reassurance. She bit her lip then looked at him confidently. _We will get through this. We have to. _

Aqualad ran his tongue along his slightly chapped lips to make them water smooth. His black eyes flashed around trying to find sources of water. A water pipe ran up the walls and through the ceiling of the room, just above Bumble Bee's head. She, clad in her yellow and black uniform, twirled her laser-B's in her dark palms; swaying her head from side to side as she did so. Cyborg, who was standing next to her, scanning the Ninjas heart levels and determination… it was abundant. The bead of salt water finally dropped from Robin's stern face. Seconds ticked by on the silence. Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled…

"TITANS GO!" Robin roared as he whipped out his Bo-staff sweeping two Ninjas off their feet. They immediately flipped back over and lashed out with their num chucks, whirling them at zealous speeds. Robin back flipped over one Ninja who sent a low kick towards him, in mid-air he whacked him with the Bo-staff sending him hurtling towards the steel table. Another Ninja apprehended him as he took two blows to the stomach. Frustrated, the Boy Wonder kicked the Ninjas in front of him a few feet away as he broke his Bo-staff. He stomped down onto the ground, levering the Ninja holding him over his head, stabbing a sensitive part in his neck so that he became unconscious.

Speedy and Raven separated into different directions, making sure that the eight Ninjas going after them followed their every move. Raven phased through various obstacles that the Ninjas wouldn't be able to get though without a little hindrance. Speedy popped up from seemingly nowhere as he pelted them down with hot arrows and static charges. The first two Ninjas went down as the other flipped out of the way, one even dared to send it back in Speedy's face.

"Stupid heat seeker!" The archer yelled as he ran furiously from him own arsenal. Raven gasped as he sped straight past her. Growling Raven disappeared through the ceiling, only to reappear in front of them; engulfing the dark Ninjas in her dark magic, sending them into a dimension unknown.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She cried. Speedy zipped behind her, placing a quick peck on her neck before shooting two down with a splitting static arrow. The Ninjas fell down before the African American girl's feet.

Bumble Bee shrunk down to her miniature size, flying in between the clothing of the various Ninjas and stinging them harshly without shame. She smiled as she succeeded, reenergising her laser-B's. To her dismay, the Ninjas fist tried to crush her as she zoomed around under his clothes. The fist repeatedly jabbed down upon her. Panicking, she flew down through his trousers and out his left leg, making sure she left a scar in her trail. The Ninja didn't even hiss at the blood leaking from his calf. Bee smirked as she flew around the other Ninjas, avoiding their swirling num chucks at all costs.

Aqualad noticed Bumble Bee's signal and started to gather water from around the brothel into one location. Bumble Bee nodded towards his position. The raven haired Titan yelled as jet streams of water blasted the gathered Ninjas to the other side of the room, shocked and a few knocked out. Unfortunately, the water pipes had been under pressure for too long and the room began to fill up quickly. Aqualad cringed as he knew he was going to get blamed for this. Gradually, he conjured the remnants water into a massive tidal wave. He gave Bee the signal to tell the others. She nodded as she grew back into normal human size of five foot seven and shoot a yellow laser to her assailants.

Cyborg noticed Bee and Aqualad's fiasco and noted it well to the other Titans. Dodging various num chucks, pairs of Sai-swords, Ninja stars and nimble feet, he charged up his cannon and blasted them softly at first to daze them. Without leaving them seconds to recover, he charged at the full throttle, slamming his titanium plated fists upon their heads, forcing them to loose consciousness. Smirking at his handy work, he scanned the area for signs of weakness… or a way for them to wrap things up… and quickly.

"Yo Rob! Wanna give them the sonic boom?" Robin gritted his teeth as he polished off three Ninjas, growling as he planted the last blow to their faces, stomachs and legs.

"I _always _have the _boom _Cy!"

"Well alrighty then…"Robin twirled his Bo-staff back to a smaller size so that it fitted into his utility belt; reflexively, he whipped out multiple spherical explosions in dormant capacity. Both he and Cyborg ran rapid circles around the dark Ninjas. Simultaneously they both released their ammunition, both blinding and deafening the Ninjas senses. However, a few more advanced then the others and had dodged out of the way but they were not out of danger yet.

Aqualad waited patiently as did Bumble Bee, Speedy and Raven. Their eyes - or Speedy's masked ones – flashed knowingly as Aqualad sent the tsunami blasting towards the unsuspecting Ninjas. Bumble Bee and Speedy shot jolts of static electricity into the multiple torrents of killer waves. they smirked as Raven encased the tsunami so that it wouldn't miss a single target. Within thirty seconds all of the darkly clad Ninjas had been knocked out, either by being partially drowned, electrocuted, pulverised, stung, deafened… or an unfortunate mixture of all those methods previous.

Each Titan was breathing heavily as raven teleported them to the natural safety of the park, in a secluded area of trees. In hushed voices they deliberated on the events that had just previously happened. Robin did his trademark pace, backwards and forwards like clockwise, as he portrayed the facts.

"Okay Titans. We have Starfire alias Kori kidnapped by… well we don't know who, it's only Ninjas that we have come across so far. But so far she is semi-safe as long as she doesn't give herself away… or go in the moonlight. Whoever is behind this must really want that blood ruby, but Starfire would have to be a sacrifice for the ruby to fulfil to its full potential… It would need her _own blood_. But… the person who gave it to her must have known and trusted that she wouldn't be giving herself away so easily…"

"True… But where is Beast Boy? I mean, we haven't seen him since he was an emerald bat in Raven's hair…" Aqualad asked. Cyborg tapped a few keystrokes into his cybernetic arm.

"Yo BB, where you at?" Beast Boy's voice crackled through, shaken.

"Dudes… This just became serious… You really need to get to my coordinates and fast! Star's life is in **_danger _**and… I really have to keep quiet now… Just please! **Hurry!**" He cried at the last moment before signing off. Robin panicked instantly as the other Titans faces fell flat.

"Titans GO!" He screamed as he tried to sprint from his spot. **_Shit._** He glanced over at the other Titans, only to find them, sans Raven who was hovering, sinking into the rebellious ground. "RAVEN!" he screamed, commanding her to set them free. She shook her head indifferently…

"…I'm sorry Robin… My powers are drained. I have to let them recharge before I can do anything." Robin stared at Bee. She shook her head also.

"If I shrink Robin… I'll be swallowed up even quicker."

…

…

… _Shit…_

**-X-**

_More kisses. _Slow, seductive, _passionate. _Now… determination and demand took over their passion as their tongues coolly washed over each other. Hands roamed slowly, yet hungrily, squeezing, tugging, hugging, stroking, caressing…

Kori let herself go and melt into Xavier's well toned and well defined body. His strong biceps flexed continuously against her delicate day-glow skin as he wrapped her up in his… self-fulfilling lust. A warmth radiated off their bodies as the though that they were about to perform an anxious and slightly forbidden act. Kori bit her lip as she felt her pure cotton undershirt being lighted, ever-so-gently from her chest. Once the fleeting material swished over her auburn covered head, Xavier's open-mouthed kisses homed in onto the nape of her neck. Kori moaned in delight as she ran her delicate fingers over his uncovered torso. He six pack gave her shivers along her spine as his muscled shied then greeted her fingertips. Slowly, he broke away from her, planted a delicate kiss on her forehead, laying her down on the silken covers.

Xavier looked at her innocently as he began to tug away her dark trousers, showing her lacy black lingerie to the atmosphere. Xavier gulped as he felt her pry away his confinements, revealing his rather taunt member. Her emerald eyes widened as it looked about nine and a half inches. Xavier smiled as he placed himself on top of her and began to kiss her passionately once more. Kori flipped them over, still embraced in an epic lock. She straddled his lower regions, feeling his member pushing through her lingerie. She didn't know what to say… but this definitely turned her on…

The kiss broke when Kori gasped lightly, feeling his manhood become even more erect. She grinned as Xavier mirrored her smile, flipping them over so that he was dominant once again. Feeling more aroused, their kisses became more abrasive and desperate, as if they would never have this feeling or a chance to do the _dirty _again. This was a time when _yin yang _mattered most. The good and the bad… Karma for both sides… Will the outcome be pleasant… or ugly?

Rapidly, they pulled off the rest of their protection from each other, Xavier massaging Kori's treasure. She breathed in delight as his flexible fingers worked wonders. She returned the favour by slowly stroking his throbbing member seductively. Frenziedly, she reminded herself constantly that she was doing this to save her life… she wasn't betraying Richard… Robin, whatever or the Titans in any way… Her eyes rolled back as she let the thought slip her mind, focusing on Xavier's breathtaking ministrations.

In time, Xavier aligned himself with her completely, his hot 'magic stick' slid along the lips of her treasure. "You ready for this Kori?" She nodded slowly, making sure that she was affirmative. Xavier stroked her face and kissed her forehead and full lips lovingly. Damn she was so aroused, Xavier could have done anything he wanted by now… Even fuck underwater… But that would be another fantasy all together…

He let himself slip out of her for a split second…

"Close your dazzling eyes Kori…"

Her emerald eyes grew smaller before they closed completely…

Xavier made a small, minuet gasping sound before he entered…

Kori bit her cherry bottom lip gently, keeping her eyes shut…

A glorious pain burst inside of her, filling her with a sultry sensation… She released her lip as she became accustomed to the visitor. Trying to focus on its… _his _movements in the most tender and secluded part of her body. The strokes were delicate, composed and almost loving. The seventeen year old tried to get her breathing in rhythm of the pulsations. Hot breath could soon be felt near her right ear…

A sinister chuckle…

"You can open your _dazzling _eyes now… dear child…" Kori's emerald eyes flew open in shock-horror. She shook her head profusely and tried to move. She couldn't… his weight was too much. To her left she could see Xavier being gagged and wrestled to the ground by ten Ninjas, all beating and berating him. Some even sexually abusing him. She tried to growl at her unwelcome romancer… but all that can out was an angry moan.

"…Slade…"

"…Starfire… Sweet child…"

"Slade, if you do not get off me now, so help me!" The man with youthful white hair grinded harder onto his reluctant prey, making her squirm and moan harder.

"Tender Starfire… you are _far _too aroused to even _think _about resisting me… Besides once I get the blood ruby… I'll let you go… Only if you cooperate though. Teenagers these days are so _rebellious_."

Involuntary, Starfire, in her natural form, pushed her hips to start grinding on his. Slade smiled knowingly at her. _What female could resist a natural eleven inch? _He pressed into her further, breaking certain boundaries that shouldn't have even become available to him. Starfire cast her unwanted sensation to the furthest part of her soul… But the more she tried to resist, the more she vouched out for the pleasingly forbidden impressions. Her breathing matched his pace, which had been increasing ever since she opened her once gleaming-with-fascination emerald whirlpools.

Her moans started to grow in volume and in length… Slade stroked her hair, tauntingly…

"Now what would Robin ever do? If he knew about us? If he knew about you and Xavier?" Starfire groaned in pleasure… not that she wanted to… she couldn't resist. Slade, in his Favian form, smirked… "What you are experiencing now is an orgasm… Meaning you're about to peak your climax and then the blood ruby may be released."

Starfire sighed passionately, her clouded judgement letting Slade know what he was doing to her… Silently begging for more. Slade pumped faster and faster until Starfire screamed in ecstasy. Groaning slightly, the arch-villain slowed down his pace enough for the ruby choker to be collected. Star gasped as he capsulated the choker in his strong, firm hands. He took a moment to remain still inside of her and stroke the shining precious stone. He grinned as he threw it gently to one side, out of her reach but still within his. Star writhed beneath his weight and twitching jerk. Slade faced towards her again, staring her through his dark shades… Licking his lips he started to grind and pulsate upon her again, before she could recover.

"Slade… You promised…" More sinister laughter followed after her comment. He placed his lips over her voluptuous breasts simultaneously. His hot breath returned to her closest ear…

"My child… I lied…"

Starfire cringed as she could she Xavier, now fully clothed as Red X pleading for her. "Slade! You've already got the ruby, now let her GO!" Slade shook his head at his requests as well, denying her relief from his torment.

"Dear boy… I need to get full fulfilment out of this if you want her to live. Now please, do not disturb!" The well-distinguished villain snapped his fingers for a split second; silently demanding them to take him away. They obliged, even with Starfire's deafening screams for them not to. The Tamaranian's breathing became shallow, moan-filled as she felt orgasm after so-tainted orgasm.

'_Why did Xavier have to get me so… aroused?'_

'_Because darling… fate wanted you to willingly fuck Robin's arch nemesis.'_

'_Is that the only reason?'_

'_And also because it's one of my personal fantasies finally coming true! Slade is so gorgeous when he's unmasked!'_

'_Yeah, yeah… Oh X'hal, what will Robin think of me? Surely he will not trust me anymore…'_

'_Robin doesn't have to know… This will just be a little dirty secret between you, Slade and Red X… A little blackmail might come from it but you'll survive.'_

Starfire lamented again in gratification. She had been pushed _way _beyond her climax point. Her body would no longer react to what her mind was telling her. Instead, her body solely responded to Slade hypnotic thrusts. There was no other man alive that could probably make her feel like this without having any particular interest in her personally.

"… This is illicit lust and you know it!" Starfire panted as Slade started to reach a zealous speed.

"Oh, if _you _call it _that _Starfire… Whatever it is, it's mutual… I never thought that you would respond or hold out so long…"

The Tamaranian Princess felt her eyes unwillingly, but uncontrollably roll to the back of her head. She arched her back to let him access her further. Together they gyrated each other harder. Abruptly, the arch villain let out a howl of ecstasy, letting his seed bubble and burn through her. Starfire felt faint at the impact, as if she was so light she could just phase through the silken sheets and into the Earth. She almost smiled with delight as the forbidden feeling coursed through her body, making her toes curl. Her breathing deepened as Slade pulled out of her and replaced his clothes, the ruby choker wrapped tightly in his palm. Turning around, he quickly took off the shades and replaced them with his trademark mask. He then stalked over to the Tamaranian in her birthday suit. Almost tenderly, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms… before…

…

…

… Placing her on the altar…

**-X-**

_

* * *

I am an evil authoress no? Oh well. Please don't kill me though I am really looking forward to reviews! And to all the people who read **Kind Ice**. I love you all! I now have over 2000 hits! Thanxz to reviews! **Valda, TitanGirlzRox, RedXStarRob, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, Crimson Black, Winter's Ebony, falyn anjel, mIsSrEdD214, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar **and **Lauren! **You guys all **ROCK **my world!_

_Hey… People who read my story should all read **Valda's Murderess Row**! _

_Keep it real… Please review as you always lovingly do!_

D-I-WaRrIa

_P.S. You gun me on the lemon… You will feel consequence! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Konnichiwa minna! Yes I am finally updating this after three months of neglect. But seeing as I am now on summer break. I should be updating frequently. Warning: For language, nudity and racism. I hate racism; don't condone its acts of terrorism. Standard disclaimer… Enjoy…_

* * *

**Red Crystals Aren't Always Red Rubies…**

The taunting moonlight gleamed down, sharply on Mother Earth; whose perspective in the eyes of its captives changes… Earthen dirt, mud, rocks and sand. Earthen dirt to blind you. Mud to slow you down. Rocks to make you bleed. Sand for you to sink in – Quick sand to make sure you are buried alive, until you suffocate. Even an entire planet who gives life can be bitchy at times. The masked Titan leader resisted the urge to strike his hand into the ground and started to concentrate so that he could formulate a plan.

"At least the rain is easing up; it would have been murder on my hair." Bee clarified.

"Murder? As in a flock of crows?" Bee glared at Aqualad, trying her hardest not to move and slap him silly. "Well, they'll have nothing to feed on when this hellhole swallows us whole!"

"Shut up all of you! Fighting about this isn't going to help our situation!" Robin yelled, a vein popping through his head. "Raven? Are your powers charged yet?"

"They better be, I mean wee are waist-high in Quicksand for crying out loud!" Aqualad moaned. This time Bee slapped him hard, resulting in her slipping slightly. A scream erupted from her.

"Don't move Bee!" Cyborg yelled.

"Robin, I would be able to create one portal, but I wouldn't be able to transport each of you, it would only open for a few seconds." Raven explained solemnly.

"I have an idea!" Speedy exclaimed. Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"An idea on how to spend our last dying moments. At least your girlfriend is free to move, you two could make out for all we care."

"SHUT UP! Spill it Speedy or damn it if Starfire dies it's on your hands!" Robin growled dangerously. Speedy nodded.

"Raven, can you pull out my arrows and tie al the ropes around our hands. This will make sure that we don't slip; now all we have to do is remove the quicksand."

"Brilliant… Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, because we will sink anyway!" Aqualad yelled.

"No Aqualad, he's onto something. Cyborg, do you think that the maximum intensity of your sonic canon would be able to break solid particles as it breaks kidney stones in medical operations." Robin asked.

"It could for a few seconds, but you would need to arm from an aerial prospective. Raven. You would have to take off my arm and operate it." Cyborg whispered as he pushed a series of buttons. Raven nodded as she swooped down and collected it.

"There's a problem though," Bee stated, "Quicksand isn't just a solid, it's a liquid a well, that's why we are sinking. We need something either to make the liquid into a gas of a solid."

"Damn girl, who taught you science? Anyway, we either need a heat ray or a freeze ray. I'd prefer freeze."

"I have a heat ray." Speedy claimed.

"Freeze disc, and we're gonna use it. It's up to you now Raven, there's a freeze disc where my emblem is, take it out and throw it down upon us. Once you've done that, position Cy's sonic canon and fire. We will all tug on the ropes and hoist ourselves out. Remember team, we only have seconds and if it fails, Raven would you be able to teleport us out?"

"Sure… Just don't fail; we haven't got time for prancing about when Starfire's life is at stake!" Raven grasped the freeze disc in her palm. "Get ready…" She threw the disc in a similar fashion that Robin would and grasped hold of Cyborg's arm. She fingered the white button that had sonic underneath is.

"Now or never Raven! It's starting to get cold!" Cyborg's voice boomed into the night. _BLAST!_ A strobe of light blue lightning flashed towards the five trapped titans. Within seconds they were all airborne and plummeted to the ground beside them. Where they were previously, there was a gapping dark hole in the earth. All the Titans gawped for a full minute at the vastness of its depth, the edges still reseeding. Slowly, they inched away from the crash site and started to run in the opposite direction towards Beast Boy's coordinates. Robin and Speedy took the motorcycles, while Raven and Bumble Bee flew above them leaving Cyborg to convert the limo into the T-Car and drive him and Aqualad towards the forest in which Beast boy was waiting.

It took them fifteen minutes to arrive at the edge of the forest; they turned off their engines and started to proceed on foot. "I'm registering Beast Boy's location; it's at the end of the forest. The forest looks kind and has three paths, so proceed forward as normal, but no one goes alone. Pair up!"

"I'll go with Raven." Speedy claimed. "Someone flying and walking seems like a good team."

"Then I'll go with Cy; he'll need the airborne assistance. Robin, you and Aqualad should be nimble enough if you take the clearest path."

"Spoken like a true strategist… But I'm the leader here… TITANS MOVE!" Robin yelled as the three pairs split up. The Boy Wonder and the Water Manipulator headed north while the Metallic Hybrid and the Honey Bee went west and the Gothic Mystic and the Archer headed east.

**-X-**

Precious and warm met antique and cold – unwilling, reluctant; one powerless and the other too immobile and inanimate to do anything about the situation. The crimson haired adolescent squirmed slightly as her warm flesh landed against the stone cold, cerise and gold altar. Her locks cascaded down the side, hiding the gold filigree designs behind it, but some ancient calligraphy peaked through the minuscule strands. The girl tried to move, starting with her limbs first. Doing so, she found her arm operable, but chained loosely. Her legs were another matter, they had not been changed at all, but there was a numb feeling buried deep within the tissue, if there was any feeling at all. Groaning, she tried to arch her back and sit up. A blazing fire of pain ripped through her abdomen. She screamed in reaction and fell on her back hard. Blisters of pain tensed and teased within her muscles and pressure points.

"Struggling is futile my dear, you will only prolong your recovery." The sinister voice toyed with her present emotions. Her pristine soul shivered with disgust… yet her conscious and body revelled in the sensations and imprints that he had left within her. The girl chose to remain silent. The villain chuckled as she struggled some more, trying profusely.

"My dear, you are wasting your energy. After our… session I suggest that you rest all that you can before the ceremony." He took off his right glove and let his bare finger caress her inner-thighs. The Tamaranian grimaced and closed her eyes reluctantly.

_'Well, it happened. Are you happy now?'_

_'Hmm. Oh, it was definitely all that I imagined, but no kisses? Only thrust after magnificent thrust. Now that was 190 pounds of tainted desire.'_

_'You really are driven on sex appeal alone.'_

_'You sound so shocked, and make me sound so dirty. Admit it; you enjoyed it, no matter how much you want to front.'_

_'I would have preferred if I got the deal I bargained for.'_

_'Ah… my host wanted Xavier. Poor guy must be devastated loosing you to him. C'est la vie.'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'Would you like me to say it in Chinese?'_

_'No… Oh, what will I tell Robin?'_

_'If he's still alive you mean.'_

_'He IS still alive. I can feel it in my blood. He would never leave me.'_

_'Oh so naïve. You are the last of the Titan virgins to be converted…'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'You heard me, Raven's had it, Bee's had it… Every one of the boys has had it.'_

_'You speak lies. Robin would never!'_

_'Wouldn't he? Why do you think he invited that blonde to his bedroom? Why do you think he was out all night with a brunette?'_

_'You lie!'_

_'Did I lie about Xavier? Did I lie about Slade? Why would I lie about Robin?'_

Starfire disengaged herself from her conscious and looked up worriedly towards Slade. She stared at him long and hard.

"You are despicable." He smirked beneath the mask and removed it, revealing his dark shades and youthful white locks. He called one of his Ninja guards and told him to wait. The guard came and stood still in a uniformed and attentive manner, never letting his gaze fall upon Starfire's bare chest. Slade proceeded to take off his armour and shirt. He gave his mask and his shirt armour to the guard and told him to get rid of it through the back.

"Am I? How despicable do you think Robin will see you as when he realises that you made love to me first?"

"You will not tell him!"

"Hmm… I do not think I heard you correctly my dear. Did I just hear you asking?" Starfire's breath caught in her throat.

"Please do not tell him. He would never forgive me."

"The outcome seems probable, but if he did find out and never forgave you, who would you run to? Honestly."

"Please I beseech you!" Tears threatened to erupt from the girl's ever-emerald eyes. Slade sighed.

"Oh please, don't bring on the water works. I shall honour our deal, only because of our now formed bond. Our dirty little secret if you will. From now on, you will call me **Favian**."

**-X-**

The six Titans had been separated for five minutes now and the Archer was starting to get restless. "Raven…?" The Mystic floating above him only hindered a little before turning around and floating close to the ground. She looked at him closely before setting her feet on the ground and walking along at his pace. The Archer reached out to grasp her hand; the girl stiffened at first, but soon relinquished control and returned the gesture. "Raven… can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"And you wouldn't berate me or yell at me or give me that look that you constantly give Beast Boy?"

"Speedy, what is it?"

"… I don't know. I just feel as if something is wrong."

"Well, something is definitely wrong. Starfire's life is in danger and Robin will completely lose it if she is found dead, now tell me quickly. Don't sugar-coat it, I can handle anything."

"I don't think I can go on with this, I mean, this whole charade of being teens going around in costumes and saving the world and other people who don't even appreciate and who would never give a monkeys ass if we were to be killed. I mean, Robin would probably be the only one remembered for our heroic gestures. I know I can't blame them since they are only human, but some of us are human. I'm human Raven but it seems that out there no one gives a shit about their own kind unless they are related by blood or have a connection. But right now, I tend to agree with them. Why are we risking ours lives to save her? Why is Robin so hell bent to save Starfire. I'm sure if it was anyone else he would have to think twice. Tell me Raven, why is a human saving an alien?"

Raven gapped at him – gob smacked. Shocked; yet retained enough composure. She gritted her teeth as she answered him angrily.

"And how is she different from Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Beast Boy and Cyborg? How!"

"They were all created through experiments or nuclear accidents. Human error that's why they all exist!"

"So you're saying that only you and Robin could live a normal life if you wanted to?"

"I never said th-"

"But you implied it! You two are the only human there and yet you only show compassion to your own race who have been transformed into different people. You don't even show compassion, you show pity."

"I don't pity them! They are my friends. And I do show compassion Raven, I show it to you. Don't you feel it?"

"What makes me any different from Starfire huh?"

"… You have human blood in you."

"How wrong you are… I was a portal created by a demon to take on human form. I'm as much an alien as Starfire is. I'm not even human, at this moment I should be dead. They only reason I'm alive is because of my friends and because we love each other. They never stopped hoping… If Robin always hoped enough for the both of us when I thought all hope was lost. He saved me as he would save any other Titan, any other human and any other friend! He shows more compassion than you could ever receive in a life time. You only loved me because I was remotely human. You didn't take after Bumble Bee, not only because Cyborg had already taken her, but because she was black. You never hung around with Beast Boy because he was green and naturally from Africa. Why are you even on this team if you feel nothing for its members?

"…I knew you loving me was too good to be true. But I didn't want to lose you. Now I see that you only loved me because of my 'human figure and blood'. I don't want anything to do with you. **You racist bastard**!" With that, she screamed, slapped him around the face and teleported towards Beast Boy's coordinates.

Raven reappeared in front of Beast Boy; he greeted her with a small 'hey' when she grasped him in a tight hug, much to the awe of the other Titans. Beast Boy returned the favour as he whispered in her ear. "Raven… what's brought this on?"

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I put you through with Speedy." She pulled away and replaced her hood so that the rest could not see her face to realise her emotions.

"Raven, where is Speedy?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"He won't be joining us. We had a… disagreement and he thought it would be best if he didn't come. His feelings might cloud his judgement." Robin nodded and turned towards Beast Boy. "What's been happening while we were stuck in quicksand? And how come you are not watching over Starfire?"

"A lot Dude. A sick lot. And the Elder dude was right… we do have an ally in the rough." The Changeling turned and motioned towards the dark clad bandit to show himself. Robin instantly growled.

"Red X. I should have known you would have been involved. Whose side are you on?"

"On the side that doesn't want Starfire to die?"

"… Good answer. How do you know about this legend? I didn't think history was your forte."

"The Elder who told you about me was my Godfather. He's been caring for me ever since… well, my family history doesn't matter. I was meant to protect the crystal, but as soon as the Elder found out that someone wanted it, he told me to carry it on my person. I asked a friend to look after a choker, when he got back to me he said that he had given the choker to a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes… Starfire evidently."

"Bum kiss bro." Beast Boy whispered. He glanced towards Robin who apparently wasn't seething anymore.

"So what are we gonna do y'all? We can't wait around and let Starfire die. We're doing this for our girl." Cyborg announced.

"Robin would need to go into the Church to stop the ceremony." Red X clarified.

"Me. Why?" The Boy Wonder asked dumbly.

"Because you love Starfire Kid. And don't even try to deny it!" The bandit retorted, shoving Robin in the direction of the door. Robin grumbled, but then stood silent as he heard a rustle in the bushes. The rustle continued to grow until Ninja stars lit up the atmosphere, zipping past the Titans ears and bodies.

"Crap, looks like we've got company." Bee exclaimed as she minimised herself.

"We'll hold a distraction; you two get your asses in there and save her!" Garth yelled as he manipulated a series of puddles in his palms. Robin and Red X nodded and Red X scaled the roof. Robin followed sceptically.

"Why couldn't we bust the door down?"

"Ancient churches, very hollow and echoic. We would alert the person who has Star captured."

"Starfire to you thief. So why are we taking the roof and just perching here?"

"Have you never watched Pirates of the Caribbean? We wait for the opportune moment…"

**-X-**

Tiny shadows danced away from the minuscule flames threatening to burn them on the dusty walls. Shrill breezes gathered from the roof and flowed through shafts into the echoic church. The incessant rattle of chains and moans of struggling could be heard ricocheting off the edges. The moonlight gleamed truly through the meshed opening above the altar. Starfire glared at it softly. An unwelcome hand wandered the cleavage in her ample bust. She flinched. Favian smirked at her and cupped left breast, massaging the nipple.

"Shame."

"… What is?"

"That I have to destroy such an extraordinary beauty. Pity. I'm sure we would have made beautiful children." He laughed heartily as Starfire gasped and started to squirm even more.

"You will never create children with me. X'hal forbid, you should ever have children." He leaned into her and pressed his palm onto her treasure, making her gasp in surprise.

"Too late my dear. I have already had the liberty of fathering three in wedlock and one illegitimate who I care about very much."

"X'hal forbid, he should ever want you for a father!"

"You amuse me Starfire, but my _daughter_ loves me very much and will settle for none other than her birth father." Starfire stared at him long and hard, trying to evade where his hand was.

"You don't deserve her."

"Just like Robin doesn't deserve you? The poor child. Must be difficult for him knowing that the love of his life is going to die."

He moved away from the table, planting a harsh kiss on her forehead. He walked into the shadows for a brief period, always keeping his eyes locked with his prey, who was still clinging onto her innocence. A glint of metal pierced the shadowy chamber and reflected against the gold filigree. A ceremonial dagger flashed before her ever-emerald eyes. They began to tear up.

"It really is a shame. But you know what would make you look even more beautiful, my dear?" He grasped the ruby and placed it neatly in her navel. It tilted slightly before settling, glistening in the moonlight tracing light patterns on her surrounding flesh.

"_Blood_…" Starfire lay motionless as Favian drew the dagger in circles around her navel. "Hmm. Why to start?" He punctured her skin, drawing blood and starting to drag the dagger through her flawless skin. Ancient Chinese symbols soon covered her body. Tears had washed the Tamaranian's irises so much that someone passing by could mistake her eyes for cerulean or turquoise.

_"Elogiar esté a los dioses que han dado misericordia sobre mí. Abogo por que seas mi dirección. Mi luz brillante, como te entrego esto que ofrece para mi homeage humilde. Con el claro de luna dirigiéndome, como whield de I esta daga… Grant yo acceso al rubí de la sangre de la hermana… y paga mi deuda al amor de la mujer I."_

As Slade chanted the wind around the ancient perimeter gathered up in strength and ferocity. The shafts groaned in complaint to the sudden forces they were experiencing. The moonlight shone brighter, targeting the crystal that had been placed on her navel. A scarlet aura started to pulsate around Starfire's figure and she whimpered in agony. Favian towered above her with his left hand on her bust and his right wielding the dagger.

_"Te amo mi estimado."_ Starfire screamed as loud as she dared, shattering at least one window when Favian swung his fist down, fast and hard. Only a breath away from her heart, the dagger was whipped across the room, knocking over a few candles.

"Get your filthy hands off of her NOW!" The Tamaranian's head whipped up…  
…  
…  
…  
… _"Robin!"_

**-X-**

_

* * *

Well, how's that for a chapter. Slightly shorter than the previous ones, but I'm role-playing with Carly and my Dad is threatening me to get off. Thanxz for all the reviews. I still cherish you all! **Valda, Billy-Joe-is-hotter-that-you-will-ever-be, RedXStarRob, skye668, InnocentStarInTheAnimeSky, jjayno1, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Lauren, falyn anjel, teen freak, Erica and Winry-13!**_

_Yes, I have finally finished this chapter. Meaning I can look forward to updating more pressing fan fiction… Anyone for **Kind Ice**?_

_Keep it real… keep reviewing people you give me inspiration. And if anyone has any decent songs to tell me about. Please tell me, I'm in need of a serious boost!_

D-I-WaRrIa


	7. Chapter 7

_Konnichiwa minna! Damn… I guess my coursework caught up with me so much that I've neglected this story even more. But, I was determined to update today because it is of course, Valda's Birthday! She's now seventeen! YAY! Standard disclaimer. Warning for language and… well, the surprise. Enjoy._

* * *

**Red Crystals Aren't Always Red Rubies…**

_I wish I had an angel for one moment of love… I wish I had your angel tonight!_

The solitaire, ghostly pale sphere floated dimly in the midst of a musky covering blocking its path. A shrill breeze whipped through the atmosphere, scattering the fallen leaves into the empty eerie edges of darkness. Mist arose sharply and thickly until it formed a dense fog, eventually enveloped the dilapidated church in a shroud of cloud. Numb, knackered and naked, the Tamaranian lay helplessly in submission, staring in disbelief.

"Robin." Reassured. More confident. Focused. Her heart hammered as she caught the glare of both adversaries, one trying to intimidate the other, neither succeeding. Slade (Favian) grinned slowly as he crept around the altar where her body lay. A sinister laughter could be traced in his featured, as masculine and subtle as they were, the malice was there, simmering, like a volcano ready to erupt, but always waits, lays dormant and spills its lava in quiet flows. But silence is deadly. The masked Titan stood engaged, ready to pounce in his battle stance, but knew that brash actions were not to going to win the fight, nor ensure Starfire's safety. He had to think fast… and he had to move fast. The amount of blood escaping from her warrior physic could prove to be fatal. But he couldn't shake off the familiar feeling of the stranger before him. The shimmer of silver-white hair caught him off-guard. And the gold ring wrapped around his finger on his left hand left more baffling questions. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Robin."

"I know who I am. Now who are you? And what do you want with Starfire? She's done nothing to you. She's innocent!"

"Is she now?" Favian whispered in a sultry tone that reverberated through Starfire's core, shaming her, almost within an inch to her soul. The burning heat of bile bubbled into her throat before subsiding back into her liver. Her internal organs mimicking the thought pattern of her mind. She could feel Favian's eyes boring into her very flesh.

"Who are you!" He questioned again.

"Ah, but are you Richard, Robin?" Robin froze at his words. "It's intriguing how you think you can separate two identities, with that simple plastic-latex that covers your eyes and eyebrows. Do you own the mask or does the mask own you? Are you in control? And if you are not, then maybe you should be able to tell which one decided to leave the sheltered hero life that Batman offered. Which one decided to start the Titans and give hope to the citizens of Jump City. Which one decided to befriend the Titans and treat them like family. And which… I wonder… which one of you gave this lovely specimen that blood ruby choker?" Favian intelligently queried, fingering the blood ruby in his palm. As Robin stood in deep thought, his masked eyes trained on both Favian and Starfire, Favian revealed the ruby and made sure that it glinted in the Titan's eye. "Such a beautiful gem, isn't it?" Robin's head twitched.

"You've already done it. Haven't you? You MONSTER!" A crack of lightning and two staffs flashed in the sudden illumination, charging towards each other. _WHACK!_ Each move, synchronised, symmetrical and perfectly matched. The high swings and the low blows, the mid-section jabs and the vaulting slams. Blood pulsed furiously in Robin's ears as he came to realise the full scale of torment that Starfire must have went through… and how he didn't protect her. He swung deeply at Favian's legs in order to land him on his back. Favian simply back flipped, kicking Robin twice in the jaw and shoulder, sliced through with his staff that both winded the Titan and knocked him off his feet.

"Monster?" Favian blinked behind his shades. "Now that's one I haven't heard in a while." He sneered as he whipped out a blade and struck it down Robin's cheek. A crimson line formed solidly until it dribbled out of control. Enraged, Robin leapt and met with Favian, bound for bound, strike for strike in a series of mid-air slash attacks. His torso rotated as he propelled himself in the air, unfortunately to him, Favian was to steps ahead and evaded him with a simple back hand-spring and roundhouse kick to his back. Grunting, Robin retaliated with another series of hit and misses with his staff. Frustrated at not being able to land a single blow, he turned his bird-a-rangs into miniature swords and ricocheted them off the walls and near Favian's face. In his defence, Favian whipped up and chain and swung it repeatedly, meeting each sword with a satisfying _CHINK_. Infuriated, the Boy Wonder lunged and reached for the chain, somersaulted and rotated. As a result, Favian faltered and allowed himself to be slammed into the opposing wall. He chuckled. And lunged towards Robin.

Exhausted, confused… and still a little bit libidinous…

_'I believe the word you're looking for is… horny.'_

_'Ugh. Must you pester me now?'_

_'You're naked, bored, alone and you have two hot guys fighting over you… Why shouldn't I pester you?'_

_'You got me in this mess in the first place!'_

_'Correction! If you have just kissed Roy, Speedy whatever, you would only have Raven to deal with and your friendship with her is much more important than such ginger dick head that is impotent.'_

_'He is not impotent… He can use a bow and arrow.'_

_'But it missed your heart darlin' and has shattered countless others. Besides, I meant impotent in a different way.'_

_'Why are you here?'_

_'To add length to this chapter of your life while fate decides what is going to happen.'_

_'I wish that you would disappear.'_

_'I think that you have other problems to consider.'_

_'Such as?'_

_'…'_

_'This is not funny. Please just tell me.'_

_'Hey, I do not control fate, the divine being does… It's all preordained many months ago and decided to happen now. But I do now what is going to happen in this instant.'_

_'What? I do not like being naked.'_

_'Such a liar, and you knight in shining armour is here.'_

_'Huh?'_

"Beautiful night isn't it Cutie?" The red crossed bandit chuckled as he gazed appreciatively at her well endowed bust. In his memorisation, he delicately caressed it and looked deeply into her eyes. Starfire, still shameless smiled but tried hard not to bare her teeth or moan in response to him in Robin's presence. She studied his face for a full two minutes amidst all the clashing of fists and kicks. She couldn't read his eyes any more; just the way he worked his jaw around her… trying to evade temptation. But then something released and he raised his wrist, operated his X-blade and tore apart the chains that held her in place. Carefully dabbing the wounds that had already been inflicted on her, he took off his cape and shirt and put it on her so that she could retain some dignity. They stared at each other intently the whole time, no more words came. Starfire glanced over to where Robin was fighting Favian (Slade), whatever, that person had robbed an experience which she could probably never regain. Silently, she let Red X take her away and transport her into the woods.

**-X-**

"So Dudes. Are we seriously gonna stand around and do nothing?"

"Well, what do you think we should do short-stuff?" Aqualad retorted. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I just want some action damn it!" A shiny mass of stars propelled their way through the misty atmosphere and landed erect in the stone wall and the grassy land at the Titans feet.

"You just had to ask." Raven sighed monotonously. A sheepish grin made its way to the Changeling's face before the vague shadows of the Ninja's made an appearance. With a native battle cry – though they are usually silent – the Ninjas charged with deadly stealth, twisting and rotating through the air like fairies, striking hard and fast like vipers.

"TITANS GO!" Cyborg roared as he operated his sonic canon to full blast, robbing the Ninjas coming towards him of two senses that were vital to their combat scenarios. Temporarily blinding them, he charged and slammed fiercely on their necks, making them slump to the ground. Revved up, he side skipped and dodged the next Ninja's quick wrists of num-chunks and chains. Not being blessed with equal agility in his cumbersome form of mental and flesh, he quickly analysed the Ninjas weakness. He had left his mid-section exposed, so one powerful, but well-directed kick should do it. Problem was, Ninjas were trained to read their opponents minds… More temporary blindness was in order.

Aqualad was having less luck. Not that agility was a problem, but he bruised really easily and painful blemishes and blotches were not something he wanted on his perfected physique. While blocking every blow that was taken towards him with equal precision, he mentally cursed and called for assistance as he was getting his ass kicked… or his muscles mangled. Even though fashion black was a very slimming colour, and he couldn't clearly see how much bulk was underneath, he could certainly feel it through contact. Not keen on having any more bruises, the Water Manipulator conjured a torrent out of the near by river and gave the Ninjas a knowing smirk. _Surf's up._

"Bee. Behind you!" The Changeling yelled as five Ninjas hurtled (flew) through the sky swirling and twirling chains in a deadly manner. Shrinking in size, Bee managed to time and drive through the first four but the wind suction from the fifth caught her off-guard and forced her to regain full size before she was honey. Ducking and diving each attack, she charged up her B-Lasers and zapped through the weak chain links until she had shortened the chain so much that the Ninja's glove glowed red with heat. Frowning, the Ninjas yelled and jabbed her repeatedly causing her first layers of skin to break in various places. _Alright sugar… No one makes me bleed._ Seeing red hot ambers, she transformed her B-Lasers into a highly charged amber laser whip. _Let's see if you can dance._

The Changeling transformed into a tiger and repeatedly slashed through the clothing of the various Ninjas that approached him. Whenever a tranquillising dart became embedded in his leg, he would transform into a bull to both stave off the effects and horn the Ninjas that shot him. Staving off the effects was the only part that seemed to work for him. Returning into a tiger, he cursed himself for not being able to turn into a dragon, to give them something to really afraid of. But alas, dragons didn't exist anymore and since he hadn't had the experience of meeting one… he couldn't transform into one. He needed to be a predator that could equal their agility and both freeze them in their tracks. _Cobra…_ He transformed into a cheetah, then quickly changed direction and form into the king of all snakes, piercing the flesh of a Ninjas and paralysing him instantly. _I bet none of you are snake charmers!_

Still annoyed by her ex-boyfriend's attitude, Raven had taken to the treetops where the Ninjas appeared to be flying through the leaves. At first it alarmed her, but then after recalling House of Flying Daggers, she realised that they were only manipulating their surroundings to their advantage. Well, she had an advantage too. They decided to surround her and then attack. She could have yawned at how many times sophisticated robots had tried to captured her by doing that. They all leapt and aimed their swords at her throat, but she simply disappeared and left a dark swirling vortex in their path… Raven didn't smile though… it was taken over by the curiosity in her amethyst eyes. A flash of red and ginger had jetted from the Ninjas and into the woods, where the undergrowth was thick and the woods were dense.

**-X-**

_THUMP. CRACK. SNAP_. Various weapons complimented and shattered the blows that they had to deliver to inflict pain on the other warrior. Carnage lay in fragments and clumps. Shards had pierced the Boy Wonder's flesh but had left no imprint on Favian's. A sinister grin seemed fixed on his features, smug and satisfied and drinking every ounce of rage that Robin was promoting. Patiently, almost idly Favian stepped back and waited for Robin to catch his breath. The Titan seemed to be breathing so heavily that he had to keep up his alluring appearance, which meant feigning being a good sport. But then again, replicating good-doers never was his thing. He contemplated this thought while Robin came at him hard and fast, swiping at every point of weakness known to man. Of course, the sudden impact hurt, it always did, but he wasn't about to let some headstrong, teenage Dick – pun intended – know that he was causing pain.

"Tired so soon?"

"I never tire when twisted psychos are parading in a church." The Titan leader spat.

"So you truly believe that God is on your side. I bet this is the first time you've stepped in a church since you were a child." The statement hit a chord, and it was evident in the workings of Robin's jaw.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? The poor child who grew up in the circus. Th poor child who should have died at the circus. But a twist of fate spared his life and sacrificed his parents. The last time you saw your mother was when she was cold, icy and she couldn't cuddle up to her little _Robin _and tell him that everything would be okay and that Daddy had only gone out to repair his motorbike."

"How do you know all of this?" Robin raged, disgusted that his secret past was not so secret anymore. The only person who had revealed such sensitive history from him was Raven. And as sure as hell she wouldn't have told a soul.

"One psycho took away your parents. You became an orphan, and by some saintly twist of fortune, you were welcomed into a billionaire's home and with a British butler to match his affluence. You went from humble beginnings to recognition in every shop newspaper. Then the funeral came."

"Tell me how you know all of this!!" Robin raged and started to attack him again, physically repelling the invasion on his privacy.

"You went to that funeral, said goodbye to your parents, for you would never re-visit them again. You swore that you would never step inside a church. But karma always made sure that you would return and you found yourself in a church numerous times."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up!" Robin screamed, his ears practically bleeding in his anger.

"Another psycho took away the love of you life and took away a moment that you thought would be yours entirely. But I guess the angels just weren't making sure that you would always have that right. That privilege that you hand-craved in your dreamings of a hormonal teenager. You turned your back on God… what makes you think that He will be there for you now?"

Robin growled venomously while slicing his sword through the air to gain momentum. Then something snapped as he thrust it through Favian's abdomen. No shock-horror expressions were present. Only that of total wrathful torment and of total calm malevolence. Favian grinned and Robin scowled.

"He always forgives. Even scum like you."

"I knew you would snap."

"I told you to shut up." Pure venom escaped the Titan's tight lips.

"Just a matter of time."

"How did you find out?"

"When you would find the strength to take a life."

"How do you know?!"

"I was there. In the audience. I was there. I let him in. I let that psycho in. gave him the ticket to play God and command fate. I knew he had a bomb."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Furious and blinded with hatred, Robin harshly poked two pressure points on Favian's neck and shoulder. "The blood circulation to your brain has just been cut off. You have forty seconds to live. Give me the ruby."

Still carrying a smug grin, Favian stepped back so that his body was free of the sword impaling it, and uncovered the blood ruby. "Here. Take it." Robin looked wary before he reached for it, only to have it shattered to pieces in front of his eyes. The shards dropped like glass. Then it dawned on him.

"It was fake. None of it was real. Why?"

"I have what I wanted. And you have what you wanted. She's free. She's seventeen."

"What were you after!"

"All will be revealed in due course. I just needed to know who you were."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Robin demanded lividly. Favian satirised in his face and threw the remains of the choker in his face. A few red-tinted shards grazed his cheek drawing blood. Suddenly, a circle of Ninjas appeared around him, giving him no clear path to an exit.

"This church is called The Valley. I hope you enjoy the farewell committee. Another day… Richard." And he was gone. Flabbergasted and frustrated about the whole ordeal, he bared his teeth to the Ninjas.

_"I hope you packed a lot of herbal tea."_

**-X-**

The lunar celestial body had now been overpowered by dark, menacing clouds that omitted most of the moon's light. But the weakened rays still reached the dense wood and thick undergrowth. The foreign rustles of footsteps surged ands rippled through the shadowed leaves as two figures raced through, searching for a secluded area to rest without the presence of other human beings… or beings relatively close to human intelligence. Flashes of darken crimson, a dulled cape and bare flesh could be seen through the openings of trees. Not paying not attention where they were going, twigs and low branches scratched and scraped at their exposed skin while vines coiled at their ankles, threatening to make them buckle and trip. Panic increased as another clap of thunder broke through the atmosphere. Fork-lightning struck the high branches, directly above them and caused them to catch fire and crumble in ashes. Reaching a small and sheltered clearing, they slowed their pace to a halt and composed themselves enough to collapse on the damp ground.

She panted and gulped, tightening the cape around herself as repercussions of the hour before continuously crawled through her flesh. Each additional noise emitting from the dark unknown sent her pulse racing… She felt like she was being watched, but her mind focused on her ordeal. Through her torture she had had a conversation with two demons. Her physical one and her mental one. She wanted to burn the images away. Gauge her eyes out and make them innocent again… But innocence would never be hers to regain… Never.

As if sensing her pain, he crept slowly towards her and gently put his arm around her and let her weep. But no sound came, but the forth coming of miniscule tidal waves… but they never toppled the safety barrier of her eyelashes. She balled her fist and softly thumped Red X's bare chest. Embarrassed. Ashamed. Abashed. Mortified. She had completely lost control. Whenever there was peril she had never lost control… Well, maybe she had lost control at one point or another, but another Titan was always in control and made sure that circumstances did not get out of control. But it did… and the Titans weren't in control… She had lost control… and she had lost an experience she couldn't regain. Her hand flattered out on X's left peck and rubbed it unconsciously. His calloused hand took hold of her soft one and he explored her endless emerald pools. He kissed her temple. "Let me take the pain away." One kiss to her uncertain lips and Starfire let herself go.

She let herself be enveloped in his arms, his strong embrace. Their tongues lavished each other's, yearning something that was stolen from them, but another window of opportunity had opened, and they were going to take it. Fuelled with passion, X ripped his shirt of her semi-bleeding body. The Chinese and Spanish symbols echoed through her torso but had eluded her ample bust. Raked with hunger, he cupped her left breast and suckled it endlessly. Closing her eyes, she allowed her palms and fingers to wander around his biceps, triceps, deltoids, trapezius, abdominals and latissimus. He still had half his mask on and she only had the privilege of raking her fingers through the stubborn curls that tufted out of his mask. After he had suckled her right breast he returned to her lips and pulled her up to stand with him. In avidness, he pressed her up against a tall and wide tree trunk that supported her back as he lifted her up. She automatically responded by wrapping her long, injured legs around his ripped waist.

He still had his mask on. Meaning he was still Red X. A criminal. Someone she should have control over… not the other way around. Opening her eyes, she placed her lips on his exposed neck while her body grew warm and wet. So much so that he could feel her against his abdomen. He moaned at the sensation and fondled her breasts while kissing her shoulder, making sure not to give her a love-bite back. Still craving for control, she pushed against the tree and forced him to the ground. Leaning over him, she looked at him sincerely. He looked at her curiously. "Do you want this?" She nodded feverously and kissed him with passion. He grinned into the kiss but when he tried to flip her over, she wouldn't have any of it. She broke and leaned in close to his ear while relieving him of skin-tight trousers and boxers.

"I need to be in control…" she whispered, nuzzling his neck while he contemplated a reply. Why she asked, he could understand since she had lost control so completely earlier… how she asked, he just couldn't grasp. Though her words were demanding, her tone of voice wasn't… and it captivated him. His right palm cupped her derrière while her used his left to guide her lips back to his. "I'm all yours…" He ushered with equal sincerity. Smiling lightly, she searched out for his shaft and delicately impaled herself on it… She was joined with him and they moaned simultaneously at the contact. The sensation rippled through them and a simple, sultry peace quivered through their bodies. Methodically, she gyrated on him, so much so that she could feel him probing deep within her soul. Panting hard, she knew that she didn't have enough energy left she leaned over and kissed him, catching him off-guard and pulled him on top of her. He opened his mouth in surprised but she merely raised her hips towards his, beckoning him to carry on. He pulsated slowly, before gaining confidence in her request and thrusted into her powerfully. Star arched her back and released her first pleasure filled moan that was beyond her control, while a large clap of thunder resonated and the menacing clouds opened up to the heavens. Chill pellets fell frantically through the canopy and to the forest floor. _"X…"_

**-X-**

"Bastard!" It was the only thing going through his mind. All the Ninjas had been successfully knocked out with broken bones and bleeding noses. But he didn't care about them. A perfect stranger had just analysed his life. A had it down to last, faintest crack of logical meaning. He was livid, vexed and exhausted. And Starfire was nowhere in sight. Permanent daggers shined on his face as he focused his gaze at the altar where her blood stained the gold filigree. Working his jaw, he marched to the front door and exited the Valley Church. In his wake he saw most of the Titans and Ninjas fallen at their feet. They were waiting for him, but smiles and cheers weren't all around.

Aqualad had taken quite a pounding, a few bruised ribs, maybe a fractured radius and dislocated jaw. Bumble Bee had skin lacerations all over her exposed body. A possible slipped disc at the point where she was smoothing her back. Beast boy left leg looked a little crooked, maybe his fibula had snapped. Raven had a few puncture wounds to her abdomen, and the odd cut and bruise on her arm. Cyborg's battery was low and his armour had taken quite a battering… but nothing that he couldn't fix. All the more it proved the point that the Titans were not invincible or invulnerable. They were mortal… and bruises and broken bones were an occurrence that they would have to deal with inevitably.

"Robin… How did it go?" Cyborg asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but if it saved his leader from brooding, he was willing to take the risk.

"Terrible. That psycho raped her, he knew my entire life story and now I can't even find her. And he got away." He mumbled through bared teeth. Silence enveloped the Titans as the moments settled around them to let the information sink in.

"We have to find her."

"I know."

"Have any of you seen Red X?" Robin questioned. The Titans all shook there heads. Before Robin could growl, Raven stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know where Starfire is."

**-X-**

The leaves were soaked with blood and sweat and steam arose, forming a warming blanket of water vapour around her shivering form. Instinctively, she rolled over, but only to find a bare patch of grass and the temperate covering of Red X's cape. Footsteps crept forward and a smile broke on her lips, but faded as she realised the man before her was wearing a different mask. "Speedy? W…What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"Don't think I didn't see you Starfire. You might as well stab all the Titans in the back for what you've just done here." He smiled and then sliced his stomach, a shallow cut but it nicked a vein the way his he wanted it too. "Now baby… You didn't see a thing." In an instant, his thumb jabbed her collar bone and knocked her out. With his own blood, he coated one of his arrows and snapped the others before feigning concern over Starfire's motionless body. More footsteps resounded.

"Starfire!"

"Over here!" Speedy called, looking grimly into the woods. The Titans all ran over towards him and tried hard not to gasp at Starfire's form. All asking the same question. Their answer came in the form of a cough from the Tamaranian's mouth and a wave of relief washed over them. Cyborg checked her vitals and confirmed that she would be okay and lifted her up. But Robin remained sceptical and looked puzzled on Speedy's gloved hands. As did Raven.

"Why do you have blood on your hands Speedy?" He asked. Speedy looked at him sternly, transferred his glance to Raven who tried hard not to make eye contact and then to the ground before retuning to Robin's icy, leadership stare.

"… I killed Red X."

**-X-**

_

* * *

So, did you like the surprise? I can't believe I actually finished it. Well, Valda, hope you had a wonderful birthday… again! Special thanks for all the reviewers! **Teen freak, Stormy Midnight, Valda, Crimson Black, Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Billie-Joe-is-hotter-than-you-will-ever-be, RedXStarRob, 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', Lauren, Rose, The First Angel, skye668, culpurnia, RobinStarfire, CereittanyPrincess15, Hot Chick** and **SIMI!**_

_Anyway, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story and my MP3 player has just died on me. I will warn you in advance. I'll probably put a cliff hanger on the last chapter… and here is a possibility that I won't update from that. Unless Valda hits me._

_Keep it real… **HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALDA!**_

D-I-WaRrIa


	8. Chapter 8

_Konnichiwa minna!! My GCSE exams finally finished today and I decided to celebrate, by doing a rare fete… I'm actually finishing a story. This will also mean, I'm completing **Valda**'s birthday present. Standard disclaimer… Warning… for nothing you haven't seen before. And guess what, I'm sixteen. Enjoy…_

* * *

**Red Crystals Aren't Always Rubies_…_**

Seven days later. The fiery celestial body shone down upon the striking island that bore the foundations of the peculiar building in the form of a 'T'. The pristine waters lapped gently against the sharp rocks juxtaposing the snow-soft sand. A dark raven charted a course through the clouds and planted its dry, crooked feet on the cold tiles of the building. It called to its airborne mate and his mate gently inclined her head and carried on, always looking back. The male raven called once more before flapping its wings and taking flight to chase her. Raven watched the display. It had been a week and she was slowly forming a barricade around her heart; but the pair of ravens affectionate towards each other gave her thoughts to process. Love can occur in the strangest of situations. No one can fully comprehend how, why or when it actually happened_…_ but it does.

The Mystic cast her amethyst eyes towards the horizon where the pair of ravens had drifted off to. The sun was high in the sky, but its shimmered reflection could be seen dancing on the waves like a naked flame. A heavy pound of footsteps entered her hearing range as Cyborg climbed up the stairs and stood next to her. He sighed.

"One helluva operation huh?" He grunted, not entirely sure how to engage conversation. But his human eye smiled when he earned a nod from her.

"Yeah. What was meant to be an easy job turned our lives upside down."

"Hmm. Bee and Aqualad returned to Steel City. Apparently Mas y Menos were not pulling their weight and relied in the cops too much."

"Remember, they're only children. Just turned fourteen. They don't need that kind of responsibility."

"Does that statement apply to us?" Cyborg wondered. Raven shook her head.

"Of course it does. But, we were prepared for it. We took it seriously. Even if we did loose our childhood to it."

"I don't think we lost anything. We've gained something most teenagers and most adults don't receive until their late thirties."

Bemused, Raven asked, "And what would that be?"

"Hmm. Acceptance. Somewhere we belong. People who value us for what we truly are and not a front that we put across."

The ghost of a smirk came across her lips. It quickly faded as soon as she acknowledged her mouth's actions. "It was one hell of an operation┘ Also one hell of a revelation as well."

"Because_…_?" Cyborg queried not fully comprehending. Raven unconsciously stroked her abdomen where a bandage hugged her tightly underneath her leotard.

"We're mortal. And we also have the potential to dictate who lives and dies. No one deserves that kind of power."

"Least of all Speedy?"

"This isn't about him!" Raven warned.

"Bullshit. You know full well that it's about him. So he declared that he killed Red X and went off to Australian Outback to regenerate and think about the moral errors that he had committed. Even though he's probably resting on a beach somewhere trying to forget about Robin and his interrogation_…"_

"But he's a murderer now. I thought I_…" _ She mentally choked. The words would not come out as the disgusting taste of bile invaded the back of her throat. Cyborg raised his arm to put a comforting palm on her shoulder.

"He's not a murderer Raven. But I'm not sure if you can be honest with yourself and admit that you fell for a liar."

"How is he not a murderer?" Raven asked, her own voice betraying her.

"His own blood was on his arrows." A familiar voice emitted from the stairs. They both turned around to see Beast Boy making his way towards them. He limped and leant on one crutch to support the weight of his leg cast. "I smelt his blood on the arrows. He didn't kill Red X, he planted his own blood there so that we would believe him and mark him as a hero."

"Then what happened to Red X?"

"I found an unfamiliar trail exiting the woods and then vanishing altogether. I think he's still out there. But Speedy is a liar_…_ and he's trifled with your heart too long."

"I guess I deserved it." Raven murmured as Cyborg quietly left them to settle their emotions.

"No you didn't Raven. He's worse than Malchior_…"_ Silence clung over them as soon as the name rolled off his tongue. They both remembered. The only time Raven ever hugged Beast Boy_…_ was when she had been hurt by another man.

**-X-**

_PUNCH!_ Beads of sweat streamed down his porous face. A weeks-worth of shadow had appeared on his chin, giving him a raw, rugged, animalistic feel to him.

_"Tired so soon?"_

He pounded the punch bag harder. Faster. His sheer will power not to let a strangers words affect him was being put to the test. Completely.

_"The last time you saw your mother was when she was cold, icy and she couldn't cuddle up to her little Robin."_

That man. Whoever he was, he had no heart and even if he did it only pulsated for the sheer joy of destroying lives. He could not even begin to understand the vital core of affection. The hatred that the Titan felt for him transcended all his known affectionate. The monster had violated him in more ways than one. He violated his past. The memory of his parents had been tainted by anonymous words.

_"One psycho took away your parents. You became an orphan, and by some saintly twist of fortune, you were welcomed into a billionaire's home."_

_KICK. FLIP. SLAM._ The movements increased the drops of salty beads. Soon they freely dripped off every exposed part of his body. His muscles began to tauten. His torso, ripped and firm, resistant to the impertinent slap of sweat. He breathed raggedly; forcefully gulping oxygen down his trachea and pushing it down to mingle in his blood stream and willing it to enter his aching muscles. That psycho. How did he know so much? Why did he know so much? Was he some kind of perverted stalker?

_"You swore that you would never step inside a church."_

_KARATE KICK._ That vow was never meant to be a permanent one; but he had felt so abandoned that the comfort of a spiritual being could not be taken seriously. He didn't know hat to do. All he could think about was revenge. Forgiveness was not in his heart_…_ Not until he had met his heart_…_ He pummelled the punch bag harder as his mind cast him back a week in time_…_ when he had been so wrong. So completely wrong and had completely failed the one person he promised to try and not keep her out. He failed to protect and she paid the price_…_

_"Another psycho took away the love of you life and took away a moment that you thought would be yours entirely."_

He placed a hot hand over his eyes and ripped his mask away. He stood there for a moment, as if in mourning. His sapphire irises fractured in the midst of light and darkness. He didn't dare envision himself staring upon him. The sheer thought of having an outer-life experience terrified him_…_ Only because he knew how his soul or spiritual guardian would react. It would be disgusted. He had let everyone down_…_ and all because he never opened up to anyone.

_"You turned your back on God… what makes you think that He will be there for you now?"_

What he did next was unconventional. Incomprehensible to him.

He allowed a tear to fall. He allowed his guard to falter. He fell on his knees. And prayed.

Half an hour of knelling immobilised on the marble floor after Robin's heavy workout had left Richard's muscles in tight agony. He slowly lifted up his head and peered around the gym. Wiping the rebellious tears from his eyelashes, he found a new strength to haul himself off of the floor.

_"He always forgives."_

The strength that his mother had always told him to call upon, every time he was scared to take a jump or to perform in front of a crowd. The strength his father always told him to call upon for every time that he felt lost and couldn't talk to them about it. He promised that he would call upon that strength whenever he needed it. And now he did.

Slowly, he stood tall, only to double over; humbled by the build up of lactic acid in his muscles. Breathing heavily, he began to stretch, holding each position for just over a minute. Feeling his muscles loosen and begin to forgive him; he jogged towards the kitchen and snapped opened a bottle cap. Rapidly, he emptied the content of water into his mouth, gulping greedily. Semi-refreshed he jogged slowly back to the space of his dormitory, enveloping himself into darkness, with only the light of a single lamp to aid his oceanic eyes.

Regardless, he pressed a series of buttons that zipped the computer back into life. The screen fuzzed black before showing any signs of colour. The screen saver was divided. An image comprised of the life he had lived and the life that he was living now. Taking a few moments to reflect, he clicked onto the Internet and searched for rubies coming from China. He came out with bumkiss.

Nothing.

Rubies were not found in China. There were no mines, no reserves_…_nothing. Richard's eyes widened in amazement. The nearest country to China that had rubies was Vietnam. But that country's rubies look more purple than red_…_ Thailand_…_ still, the rubies was not as red as the imitation. Cambodia? No. Laos? No. Burma. Burma had those richly rouge rubies that he and his team was led to believe to have mystical powers. And it was near China, sharing China's western border.

Richard sat back in his chair, not believing his eyes. They had been set up, completely set up. China was well known for jade and emeralds_…_ not rubies_…_ He couldn't believe it. They had been characters, pawns in the greatest con they have ever witnessed. And they had paid the price_…_ Collectively, they had managed to loose love, morale, stability, blood and virginity - in more ways than one. He cast his eyes to his desk it lingered on a framed picture. Gingerly, he plucked it from the dust and blew gently across its surface. It was a montage of him and Starfire; the Ferris wheel, the beach, the mall, sitting on top of the roof, staring at the ocean on the cliffs, London, Rome, Paris, Athens, Tokyo and when they had been to China itself. Each held bittersweet memories. His lips set in a straight line as he caressed her angelic face and placed the picture face down on the table. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth_…_

"I'm sorry I failed you."

**-X-**

Freedom. The birds chirping in the woods, flapping through leaves and tipping the deposited dew onto her open palms opened up a window of nostalgia. The golden rays of the sun reaching out to the red roses encouraged the memory of gold filigree saturated with her own blood. Salt-water crystals tumbled over her eyelashes and rolled down painfully down her tinted cheeks. From her pain, that pure, soul raping pain she thought that she couldn't go on, but knew that she would have to.

_"Like what you see child?" He purred in her ear before he returned to her neck. Kori reluctantly moaned…_

She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but her conscience had already proved how aware she was of what she was doing. Though, in the beginning it had seemed entirely harmless. The Titans were in control, someone would get her out of there, one way or another_…_ and someone had. But that only took her out of the frying pan and right into the fire.

_"Tender Starfire… you are far too aroused to even think about resisting me…"_

She was too aroused. But she could never be sure if it was just arousal that she had felt for him. Tamaranian's always had a flaw. And her flaw had always been erotic dreams, she derived a great thrill from enticing men. It mad her feel powerful, a complete opposite of what she had been reduced when she was little. Even though she was in captivity, slavery - you say, I say - they had never violated her in that way. Never sexually, but others in her cell had_…_ and they had described it graphically_…_ From then she had been intrigued to how such an evil act could be good_…_ then she realised that it had been good in the beginning_…_ but even good can be manipulated.

_Her body would no longer react to what her mind was telling her. Instead, her body solely responded to Slade's hypnotic thrusts._

Such a natural act. She could be forgiven, easily. They would always say that to was not her fault. But she could have broken free at anytime. She's always been able to break free from something that she didn't fully want_…_ Does that mean she wanted it? Did she really want that to happen? To be given the chance to explore her darkest desires, placing a mask to hide her emotions so that she was equally playing him as he was playing her? Had she enjoyed it? Being able to be bad and deal with the consequences without being scrutinised? Perish the thought_…_ But there was an element of truth with everything.

_He punctured her skin, drawing blood and starting to drag the dagger through her flawless skin._

The scars were still with her now. Even though Tamaranian's healed at an accelerated rate_…_ the scars would always be there. Like an imprint on her heart, only in blatant visual sight. How would she have ever explained this to her parents if they were still alive? It didn't matter. It was the guilt that was more excruciating to bare. The guilt that she felt for toying with her best friend's emotions. The guilt that she felt for not fighting off her lustful cravings when she should have. The guilt of fantasising and letting such a monster touch her so intimately when at the end of the day it would mean nothing to him. And above all; the guilt that she knew it was Slade_…_ and how she would never let it pass through her lips. Sometimes the deception was worse than the lie. She knew the saying all too well_…_ and fully understood how destructive deception could be.

_"You will never create children with me."_

Famous last words. How could she be so sure? She was not in control and she did not believe in taking a life_…_ no matter what the consequences. And if she were to have a child, if there was to be one developing in her womb at that very moment_…_ who was the father? She knew who she hoped the father would be. But that wouldn't make sense to anyone_…_ Anyone except Speedy, the damned perverted, racist liar. She couldn't think about him right now_…_

_"…I killed Red X…"_

How could he? How dare he? It couldn't possibly be true. She would have heard something, she couldn't have been that exhausted and sound asleep not to notice the fighting grunts of men or the heavy pounding against flesh? She would have smelt more blood, more blood than just her own. Where was the body? Did Speedy have the strength to bury it? Where did he find a shovel? And if he didn't bury it, did he hang the body from trees or impale it on a tree? The memory served, there was no blood on the trees. So if he didn't dispose of the body that way, did he burn it? But if he had burnt it, Starfire would have surely woken up and doused the flames. So, if he didn't bury, didn't hang, impale or burn Red X's body_…_ what happened? Did he merely hide it? And even if he did, Speedy said that he had killed him with an arrow in the gut and gut wounds make a human die a slow, agonising death. Wouldn't her senses awaken and hear his cries? She would have found him_…_ And that's what hurts most of all. It had been a week and there had been no sightings from the Titans or the public. Fear drenched her soul. A light breeze fluttered behind her. Goosebumps appeared on the surface of her skin but she did not shiver or turn around.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it Cutie?" She turned around not believing her ears. "But I should call you Kori_…_" Her face was in utter awe. "You do still trust me right?" She embraced him without another thought. Now more accustomed to her body pressing against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders. Freely, she wept on his shoulder, knowing that, or hoping that, he would not judge her for what she had done. She remembered how he had taught her about his God's forgiveness, how such a deity could love so unconditionally was beyond her at that moment. She remembered how he showed her the true path to her feelings_…_ How he kissed her, how he touched her_…_ she knew that it all meant something to him, but she wasn't sure.

"Tell me." Surprised, Xavier stood for a moment, not fully understanding her request.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that it meant something to you. That I'm not worthless, that what we shared wasn't pointless." Still slightly confused he answered,

"How can I tell you what it meant to me if you don't know yourself. Of course it meant something_…_ that's why I'm here now."

The thought reverberated through her entire being. All she had previously thought about was how it had meant to her, the misplaced helplessness, and the control. She did want it to mean something to him, Xavier, but what did she want it to mean to him_…_ and was to the same thing that she was after. Most likely not, he had willingly given her control. Maybe he had used her to boast that he had slept with the Tamaranian beauty. Maybe he just wanted to get underneath Robin's skin. But no one knew_…_ except for Speedy. Had Speedy told Robin about her and Xavier? And even if he had, surely Robin would believe her if she claimed that she had been raped again_…_ But Red X helped Robin to save her and saved her in the process. Even Robin could detect that Red X wasn't completely ruthless and amoral. She lifted her head up. Another question that begged to be spoken entered her mind and erupted onto her lips before she could stop it.

"Did it a mean a future with me?"

"Like you would even consider a future with a thief."

"I would_…_ Even though you stole his costume, you gave back the control. I thought you liked being in control?"

"I do. I'm always in control Kori_…_ just not this time."

"Why did you find me?"

"To give you this." His facial expression turned serious and he took out a box from his jacket and gave it to her. Starfire felt her eyes widen for the briefest moment_…_ she wasn't surprised about the box, she was going to get one herself. What surprised her was that Xavier was giving it to her. Gingerly, she took the box, trying hard not to weep and asked for him to take her home. He complied, pushed the button on his belt, and wrapped his arms around her and teleported to the centre of her room. Choosing to ignore the fact on how he knew where her room was, she placed him on the bed and sat down with him.

"What do you think it will say?"

"That's not a very good question. These things aren't exactly a hundred percent accurate, but that's the best one I could buy."

"Buy?"

"Don't think so little of me Kori. It's a fifty-fifty split on the legal and non-legal things I do in life. And I am above stealing pregnancy tests."

She couldn't resist smiling. The urge to kiss him was so fierce and his scent was incredibly palpable. She gazed at his toned pectorals and abdominals through his shirt, reminding herself of the sensation. She blinked back to reality.

"What if the result comes back as negative?"

"Then we say we had fun and I go back to stealing xenothium and you and your little friends try to stop me. But, I'll drop by with protection and see if you want to go through round two." He whispered, dangerously suggestively. Starfire felt a blossoming blush radiate through her cheeks.

"And if the result is positive?"

"Aren't you going to find out who the father is?" Starfire chose to ignore him.

"If it is positive?" Ten minutes of silence passed between them before Xavier opened his mouth to answer.

"I'll be there. Support you and the baby otherwise the CSA will have my head_…_But, I'm sure that if it is positive, Robin would be more than happy to be Daddy."

"I am not sure if Robin would be able to deal with it."

"All he knows is this guy, Favian, raped you and knows his life story inside out. He doesn't know about us_…_ He can't know about us."

"But_…_ what if he finds out? I do not want to deceive him_…_ but if I do not the truth will kill him."

"That's why if it's positive, we need to find out who the father actually is. As soon as the baby is born." Starfire nodded and leant gently against his chest. Xavier sighed and took the time to fiddle with her tresses, inhaling her scent. "We'll get through this_…_ one way or another." With that, Starfire disengaged herself from him and walked into her bathroom ensuite. She opened the box, took out the clinical white stick and spent ten minutes doing her business. The time increased as nerves prevented her from releasing.

One minute_…_

Three minutes_…_

Eight minutes_…_ Hearing Xavier's impatient tapping.

Nine minutes_…_

Eleven minutes and thirty seconds_…_

Thirteen minutes_…_ And the results_…_ A blue image would clarify everything_…_ Science never lied_…_ but it no one ever said that it had never failed. The blue image reflected clearly in her emerald irises. She gasped and choked softly, letting out a sound that was midway between relief and grief_…_

_"Oh X'Hal."_

She was sure if she should be jumping for joy or crying in the crisis. But she knew that the news would shock Xavier, who was waiting, pacing outside. They would have to go through this all again_…_

The result of the test_…_

**Inconclusive.**

**-X-**

* * *

_How's that for a cliff hanger? I think it just hit me that I've left school, finished exams and have finally finished a story. YAY! Exclusive thanks to Valda for, well, giving me three words to inspire this fiction and to all my loyal and new reviewers!!_

_Special thanks to all my reviewers, you don't know how much your reviews meant to me!! **Teen freak, Billie-Joe-is-hotterr-than-you-will-ever-be, Lauren, Valda, Speard-My-Wingz-And-Soar, Summer's Sun, Crimson Black, CereittanyPrincess15, puppyeyes135, cartoonstar, Katie, The Girl In The Wrong World **and** Da Simi!**_

_Oh, and to the pathetic people who desire to flame, guess what, NO ONE CARES! Just get a life and stop spamming the internet with your trash. Also, you're anonymous… cowards._

_I hope that everyone who encouraged me to write have an excellent summer! No one can stop you once you've already made up your mind so do what you wish and be the best you can be._

_Keep it real… God bless…_

D-I-WaRrIa

_(Remember, I have no intention to update or add any surplus chapters to this story. It was meant to be eight chapters and I have thoroughly enjoyed writing it as both a gift and also a template for a novel that I am currently researching. So please; no plagiarism on this story. Thank you.)_


End file.
